Home Curse
by shizuka kirarin
Summary: Cinta, pengorbanan, dan dendam dapat terjadi. Dimana Uchiha Sasuke anak yatim dan merupakan pelayan ramen mencintai seorang anak pengusaha kaya Namikaze Naruto. Mereka saling mencintai dan menjalani hubungan rahasia, hubungan itu terungkap. Tidak direstuinya hubungannya, membuat salah satu diantara mereka meninggal dalam rumah yang mereka beli bersama.
1. Pregnant

**Disc** : Karakter by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Sum** : Cinta, pengorbanan, dan dendam dapat terjadi. Dimana Sasuke anak yatim dan merupakan pelayan ramen mencintai seorang anak pengusaha kaya Namikaze Naruto. Mereka saling mencintai dan menjalani hubungan rahasia, sampai dimana hubungan itu terungkap. Akibat tidak direstuinya hubungan mereka, membuat salah satu diantara mereka meninggal dalam rumah yang mereka beli bersama. Rumah yang terlihat indah namun terasa seram, kelam, dan mencekam tak salah orang menanggapinya sebagai rumah berhantu. Ada desas-desus dimana orang yang memasuki rumah itu akan dikutuk oleh pemilik rumah yang sebelumnya mati terbunuh. **Siapapun yang menginjak rumah itu akan mati sampai dendamnya terbalas**.

 **Warning :** OOC, typo, dll

 **Rate:** M ( **khusus di bawah umur, harap lewati saja adegan yg tidak berkenan**. Jika tetap membaca bagian itu, resiko ditanggung pembaca)

 **Ganre:** Horor and Romance

 **Note:** Cerita ini muncul dari mimpi Rin, seram tapi romantis ya meski Rin menambahkan cerita di beberapa bagian. Ada kala momen bahagia, so sweet, sedih, kecewa, kesal, marah, seram dll yang dapat digambarkan pada ff ini. Untuk peran pasangan dalam fanfic ini Sasuke dan Naruto, hanya saja author **membebaskan kalian memilih gander** nya bisa **SasuFemNaru** atau **SasuNaru** (itu suka" para pembaca dalam menghayal, Rin **membebaskan pembaca untuk** **berfantasi** ). Ketakutan reader dalam membaca ff ini tidak ditanggung oleh Rin, jadi selamat membaca~

" **Kesamaan kata atau kalimat atau cerita, lokasi dll itu murni karena unsur ketidaksengajaan, karena ff ini murni dari inspirasi Rin sendiri yang idenya mungkin sudah pasaran ^_^** "

"Human talk"

'Human think'

" **Ghost talk** "

' **Ghost think** '

"Selamat menikmati rumah baru anda tuan. Semoga anda nyaman tinggal disini" ucap seorang laki-laki yang memakai topi, cukup senang karena akhirnya rumah ini laku terjual.

Orang asing itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Ia memasuki rumah tua namun terlihat sangat indah karena pemandangan rumah itu langsung tertuju kearah indahnya pantai, sorot pencahayaannya pun sangat diperhatikan di rumah berlantai dua ini dari matahari terbit sampai matahari terbenam dapat terlihat dari sudut yang pas dalam rumah itu. Bahkan terdapat kolam renang dan kolam air panas disana. Mungkin ia beruntung mendapat rumah indah ini dengan harga yang benar-benar murah, atau mungkin tidak.

Sang laki-laki yang memakai topi ini pamit undur diri pada pemilik rumah baru. Baru saja sang lelaki melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar gerbang, seketika angin dingin membelai tengkuknya. Sang lelaki bertopi itu mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa merinding. Sang lelaki merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya, tepatnya berada di lantai dua. Laki-laki itu pun menolehkan matanya secara perlahan kearah lantai dua dibelakangnya. Dirinya terkejut ketika melihat sesosok bayangan pria yang menatap tajam kearahnya dengan mengeluarkan air mata darah dari dibalik jendela kaca di lantai dua itu dan dengan cepat pula bayangan itu hilang. Sang lelaki mengucek matanya, merasa matanya sudah salah melihat. Sang lelaki melangkahkan kembali tubuhnya kearah gerbang dengan cepat tak ingin berlama-lama berada di rumah indah namun terasa mencekam ini. Dadanya bertalu-talu dengan cepat, nafasnya terasa tercekat. Ia merasa sudah berlari dengan cepat tapi entah kenapa gerbang masuk itu terasa semakin menjauh dan akhirnya laki-laki itu pun tersandung oleh akar pohon besar yang timbul diatas tanah.

"Aduh.." sang lelaki mengusap lututnya yang berdarah karena ia terjatuh cukup keras. Sang lelaki menyiram lukanya dengan air mineral yang ia bawa untuk membersihkan lukanya dari kotoran yang menempel sambil meniup-niupkan lukanya menahan rasa nyeri dari luka itu. Sang lelaki menghela nafasnya ketika dilihatnya lukanya tak terlalu dalam.

 **Tes… Tes… Tes…**

Sang lelaki menatap heran pada tetasan air berwarna merah yang jatuh dekat dengan lukanya. Lelaki itu menyolek air kental berwarna merah dari kulitnya dan membauinya, sang lelaki menyerngit tidak suka ketika air itu berbau seperti bau anyir darah. Tetesan air berwarna merah itu terus menetes mengenainya, sedikit heran dan penasaran dengan sumber dari tetesan air itu. Sang lelaki pun mendongak dan seketika matanya membola terkejut. Badannya seketika bergetar ketakutan, kedua tangannya pun mendekap erat mulutnya berusaha untuk tidak berteriak ketika melihat sosok yang ia lihat di balik jendela lantai dua itu sibuk mengeluarkan jantung yang sudah tidak berdetak itu dari dada laki-laki pemilik rumah yang baru, tubuh orang asing itu penuh dengan darah dari leher, dada laki-laki itu dan juga perutnya yang sengaja ditusukkan pada batang pohon besar yang ada di atas kepalanya. Dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara. Jantung yang sudah berdetak tidak karuan, wajah pucat yang melihat syok tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, badan bergetar ketakutan takut jika sosok yang membunuh pelanggannya menyadari keberadaannya, tangannya pun masih senantiasa mendekap mulutnya. Berusaha untuk kabur dari tempat itu secara perlahan namun juga cepat dan tidak menimbulkan suara, tapi apa mau dikata tubuhnya tidak mau berkompromi, tubuhnya terlalu lemas bergerak dan akhirnya laki-laki itu tersandung kembali oleh akar pohon yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

Lelaki itu menatap awas pada sosok yang sudah berdiri ketika mendengar suara berisik yang ditimbulkannya. Sang lelaki menutup matanya pasrah. Namun sudah beberapa lama ia menunggu kedatangan sosok misterius itu, tapi sosok itu tak kunjung datang. Ia membuka matanya kembali dan seketika jantung berhenti berdetak ketika melihat sosok laki-laki tampan dengan mata berwarna merah darah seperti bunga krisan indah yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, kulit sosok itu tampak sangat pucat. Sosok itu berjalan perlahan mendekat kearahnya. Sang lelaki memundurkan tubuhnya ketakutan sampai pada sosok rupawan itu sudah berada di depan matanya, sosok itu tersenyum terlihat sangat tampan namun beberapa saat wajah rupawan itu tergantikan dengan wajah mengerikan penuh dengan darah.

"Gyyaaaaaaaa!—" sang lelaki berteriak terkejut sampai suaranya menghilang ketika kepalanya sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya dengan cepat. Sosok itu berdiri sambil menyeringai dan menjilati darah yang ada ditangannya.

" **Hihihi… tidak ada yang boleh… tidak ada yang boleh yang menginjakkan kakinya dirumahku! Siapapun itu!"** ucap sosok mengerikan itu dengan menyeringai menakutkan pada korban didepannya. **"Atau kematian akan menjemputnya"**

\- **Karakter by Masashi Kishimoto** -

-happy- **~(O0O)~** -reading-

\- **Home Curse** -

\- **Shizuka Kirarin** -

 **Vol 1: Pregnant!**

 **Flashback, a few years ago**

"Aah!"

Salah satu orang yang berada di sebuah kamar yang berukuran kecil mendesah keras ketika seorang pria menyodoknya dengan keras. Tangan pria diatasnya tak luput untuk membelai setiap inci tubuh tannya. Tubuhnya menggeliat ketika tangan itu meremas dadanya dan mencubit pelan tonjolan kecil di bagian dada yang sudah menegang itu.

"Ahhnnng—Sasu—nngnnn~" desahan kenikmatan kembali terdengar dari seorang yang tertindih oleh pria yang telah memberikan kenikmatan pada tubuhnya.

Pria diatasnya membungkuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada seorang yang ia tindih, menghirup aroma dari tonjolan pink itu, mengecupnya kemudian menghisapnya dengan kuat mengharapkan air susu keluar dari puting itu. Pria itu menegakkan kembali tubuh atletisnya yang mengkilap karena keringat yang tertimpa cahaya lampu, memandang wajah memerah menahan desahan dari orang dicintainya yang saat ini berada di bawah tubuhnya. Pria itu pun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur menggenjot penisnya ke dalam lubang basah dan hangat itu dengan tempo cepat, membuat orang dibawahnya mendesah antara kesakitan dan nikmat akibat dari penis besar dan panjang si pria yang menyodokknya dengan keras.

"Ngh.. Naru—kau—ahn—nik-mat" pria itu mendesah pelan merasakan penisnya diremas pelan oleh lubang hangat yang menghimpitnya. Pemuda itu pun mempercepat gerakkannya, menikmati sensasi basah dan hangat menyelimuti penisnya, menyodok lubang basah itu dengan keras dan menyentuh setiap ujung lubang itu dengan nikmat menghiraukan erangan dari seorang yang dibawahnya, pria itu mencium bibir mungil terkasih dengan rakus.

"Aahhh! Sas! A-aku tidak bisa lagi—Nngnnnm-Ahh—k-keluar—Ahkkn—" erang seorang dibawah kukungan si pria, melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, mencengkram punggung kokoh si pria dan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak kuat menahan gejolak yang timbul di dada dan perutnya.

Pria itu tersenyum lembut dan mengecup pipi chuby dan bibir mungil yang telah membengkak merah karena sering ia ciumi. "Ber—sama" pria itu pun membalikkan tubuh mungil dibawahnya dan menggenjotnya kembali dengan lebih cepat.

Badan mungil dibandingkan pria diatasnya pun bergetar hebat ketika tubuhnya dalam keadaan menungging merasakan penis pria diatasnya itu masuk lebih dalam. "Waa! Sasu! Aakh—aah-ah! A-aku ga—kuat lagih! Kyaaahhnn—Sasuke-ke—keluar-AH!" badan tan itu terkulai lemas ketika mengeluarkan hasratnya, dengan cepat pria diatasnya memegang pinggulnya menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap pada posisi menungging.

Si pria medesah pelan ketika merasakan lubang itu meremas kejantanannya dengan kencang. Pria itu mempercepat laju maju mundurnya beberapa kali sebelum ia mendesah berat. "Aaah Naru—" cairan sperma si pria pun keluar dengan deras memenuhi lubang dibawahnya. Naruto nama orang yang di bawah kukungan si pria jakung diatasnya yang bernama Sasuke itu mendesah ketika merasakan cairan hangat di bagian bawahnya bahkan ia merasakan cairan itu mengalir memenuhi perutnya.

\- **Home Curse** -

Mereka pun terengah-engah setelah perguatan nikmat itu akhirnya selesai. Naruto yang sudah tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya pun terkulai di atas kasur yang telah berantakan tak beraturan. Sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah melemas itu dari lubang Naruto dan beberapa cairan spermanya mengalir keluar dari lubang itu. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, walaupun tergolong melelahkan tapi wajah Sasuke yang biasanya datar itu tampak terlihat puas.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto dan menatap tubuh telanjang berwana tan milik Naruto yang sudah terdapat beberapa bercak merah keunguan yang ia bubuhkan sebagai tanda kepemilikannya. Sasuke mengecup-ngecup punggung Naruto penuh sayang. "Uh~ Suke?"

Sasuke menghentikan kecupannya dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang sambil menghirup ceruk leher beraroma chitrus yang tidak pernah bosan ia hirup. "Hn?"

"Aku merasa penuh, kau keluar terlalu banyak teme.." ucap Naruto merenggut sambil mengelus perutnya yang terasa penuh.

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar renggutan yang selalu ia dengar dari Naruto. Sasuke mengelus perut bagian bawah Naruto dengan lembut. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menahannya. Lagipula dobe..eranganmu itu terlalu keras, aku suka desahanmu itu tapi jika kau bersuara terlalu keras mungkin tetangga ku akan mendengarnya"

 **Blush**!  
Wajah Naruto memerah mendengarnya, ia pun mendelik kearah belakang tepatnya kearah Sasuke yang kini sedang menatapnya. "Hn?"

"Itu kan juga karena kau teme! Jika saja kau tidak memperlakukanku dengan kasar!" ucap Naruto, Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis kearah Naruto. "Hn? bukankah kau juga menikmatinya, bahkan kau meminta lebih"

 **Blush**!

Lagi-lagi wajah Naruto memerah. "Ta-tapi-tapi kan kau juga salah teme! Lagipula kenapa kau tinggal di tempat kecil begini sih. Kau tidak berniat membeli rumah teme? Bahkan ukuran apartemenmu lebih kecil dibandingkan kamar mandiku" rengut Naruto membela diri.

Sasuke berdiri dari ranjangnya dan memakai celananya kembali dan ia pun menatap kearah Naruto. "Maafkan aku jika kau tidak merasa nyaman dengan apartemenku yang tidak lebih besar dari kamar mandimu" ucap Sasuke sedikit menyindir.

Naruto menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut, menghampiri Sasuke dan mengelus rahang tegas Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya. "Bukan begitu teme.. aku hanya ingin kau merasa nyaman, kau tahu sendiri kan suara dari apartemen sebelah saja kita bisa mendengarnya. Jangan bilang kau lupa kenapa kita menjadi terangsang dan melakukan itu tadi" merasa Sasuke sedikit salah paham dengan ucapannya, Naruto meralatnya.

Tapi memang benar juga apa yang dikatakan Naruto, apartemen Sasuke tergolong kecil hanya ada satu ruang tidur, satu kamar mandi, dan dapur yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang tamu kecil yang tersedia satu sofa ukuran sedang dan dua kursi disamping kiri dan kanan sofa, di depan sofa terdapat meja ukuran sedang dan terdapat tv berukuran besar yang merupakan hadiah Naruto untuk Sasuke yang tergantung manis di dinding depan meja ruang tamu walaupun sebenarnya itu bukan termasuk hadiah melainkan memang Naruto yang iseng membelinya di karenakan ia yang merasa bosan berada di apartemen Sasuke jika sendirian. Bahkan di apartemen Sasuke tidak ada ruang makan atau sekedar meja makan dan juga ruang bekerja karena kedua ruangan itu sudah termasuk ruang tamu. Tembok yang terhubung satu apartemen dengan apartemen yang lainnya pun tergolong tipis, jika berteriak sedikit saja pasti akan terdengar oleh tetangga sebelah. Hal itu jugalah yang menjadi alasan kenapa mereka melakukan hal itu, itu karena mereka yang sedang asik menonton tidak sengaja mendengar tetangganya mendesah keras dan membuat mereka terangsang padahal mereka sudah berjanji agar tidak melakukannya sebelum menikah atau sekedar mendapat izin dari ayah Naruto yang tergolong over protektif itu. Tapi jika sudah terjadi mau bagaimana lagi? Yang penting mereka tetap saling mencintai.

"Bukankah kau juga tidak suka suara yang berisik?" tanya Naruto ketika teringat sifat kekasihnya itu yang tergolong pendiam dan anti sosial, namun tampan dan tentu saja baik.

"….Aku sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli rumah"

"Uh? Kalau begitu pakai uangku saja teme, aku tahu salah satu arsitek terkenal teman ayah. Kita bisa menghubunginya, kita bisa mendesain rumahnya sesuai keinginan kita dan akan ku pastikan secepatnya akan selesai"

"Maaf Naru aku menolak"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku…" Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada ayahmu bahwa aku bisa membahagiakanmu" ucap Sasuke menatap lembut kearah Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dan melihat senyum tulus Sasuke pun terpesona. Karena inilah Naruto yang notabene adalah pewaris perusahaan Namikaze terkenal mau bersama Sasuke yang merupakan anak yatim dan seorang pelayan ramen, bukan karena wajah tampan Sasuke lah Naruto mencintainya tapi karena Sasuke mau mencintai Naruto dengan tulus, mencintainya bukan karena harta dan ketenaran, bukan juga seorang penjilat hanya karena ia seorang alih waris, tapi karena Naruto adalah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat alasan ia memilih Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya, ia pun mengecup bibir Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke"

"Hn, aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu… my dobe" ucap Sasuke dan mencium Naruto lembut menyampaikan perasaannya dari ciuman itu dan tentu saja Naruto menerimanya dengan tulus.

\- **Home Curse** -

"Pokoknya aku ga mau yah!" terdengar sebuah teriakan protes dari salah satu ruang direktur Namikaze corp, membuat burung-burung yang awalnya bertenger nyaman dekat jendela luar direktur menjadi berterbangan kaget mendengar suara teriakan yang terdengar cetar membahana badai itu.

"Tapi dia orang yang tepat untukmu Naru! Apa yang kurang darinya? Dia tampan, juga baik, yang lebih penting dia orang terhormat dan mapan yang mencintaimu dengan tulus, kau bisa hidup dengan nyaman bersamanya tanpa memikirkan apapun" ucap Minato yang merupakan ayah dari Naruto dan pemilik perusahaan Namikaze ini. "Namikaze corp juga akan terkontrol jika kau menikah dengan Gaara"

Naruto orang yang berteriak keras tadi memejamkan matanya berusaha mengontrol emosi yang timbul karena kelakuan ayahnya yang keras kepala berusaha mengimi-ngiminya untuk menikah dengan Gaara yang merupakan direktur utama Sabaku corp terkenal ke-3 di dunia setelah perusahaan ayahnya dan merupakan sahabatnya yang mencintainya dengan tulus, namun entah kenapa Naruto tidak memiliki rasa yang sama pada pemuda Sabaku itu ia lebih nyaman jika Gaara tetap menjadi sahabatnya seperti pada saat masa kecil dulu.

"Ya, baik untuk Namikaze corp bukan untukku! Apa yang ayah pikirkan? Aku mencintai Gaara sebagai sahabatku sebagai kakakku! bukan sebagai kekasih apalagi sebagai suamiku! Aku hanya akan menikah dengan orang yang mencintaiku dan yang kucintai, cinta sebelah pihak hanya akan membuat sakit kedua belah pihak. Bahkan kaasan pasti tahu itu!"

"Tapi dia tepat untukmu, mendiang kaasanmu akan bahagia di sana. Ayah sudah berjanji untuk memberikan yang terbaik untukmu" ucap Minato mengingat permintaan terakhir istrinya ketika melahirkan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, ia menundukkan wajahnya lalu memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan sedikit kecewa. "Apa hanya karena ini ayah memanggilku?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan berbalik menuju kearah pintu. "Cih. bodohnya aku, ku pikir ayah mengerti aku tapi ternyata… sudahlah, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap menolak perjodohan itu! Senang tidak senang ayah harus menerimanya!"

 **Blam!**

Naruto menutup pintu ruangan kerja ayahnya dengan keras tidak ia pedulikan jika pintu itu rusak bahkan Naruto tidak percaya bahwa pintu berkualitas tinggi itu bisa rusak hanya karena ia membantingnya sedikit, lagipula ayahnya bisa menggantinya dengan yang baru jika pintu itu memang rusak dan Naruto tidak peduli dengan itu. Yang lebih penting dari itu semua adalah ia benar-benar kecewa pada ayahnya yang memaksanya untuk menikahi Gaara. Diusap dengan kasar kedua mata Naruto yang sudah terdapat bulir-bulir air mata dengan lengan bajunya. Kakashi yang berpapasan dengan Naruto merasa heran dengan tingkah Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya, bahkan Naruto tak menyapa balik sapaan Kakashi karena dipikirannya saat ini hanya ada Sasuke.

Naruto mengendarai mobil sportnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Pikirannya penuh akan Sasuke, Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi jika Sasuke mengetahui ini? Apa Sasuke akan marah? Apa Sasuke akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan menyerahkannya pada Gaara karena merasa Gaara lebih baik untuknya? Ayah tidak mungkin menyerah untuk menjodohkannya dengan Gaara mengingat kekeraspalaannya sebelas dua belas dengan dirinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tidak… Sasuke tetap tidak boleh tahu tentang perjodohan ini. Biarlah aku sendiri yang menyelesaikan permasalahan ini, cukup sudah dirinya membuat Sasuke kerepotan.

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di depan kedai ramen tempat Sasuke bekerja dengan sembarang, tak ia pedulikan jika mobilnya menghalangi pintu masuk kedai dan sumpah serapah orang-orang ketika ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat di gang sempit tadi bahkan ia tidak peduli jika mobil itu hilang. Ia hanya ingin segera bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dapat ia lihat Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapan pelanggan dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya sehabis mengantar pesanan pelanggan, ia berlari menghampiri kekasihnya itu dan memeluknya kencang, Naruto dapat merasakan tubuh Sasuke tersentak kaget akan kelakuannya. Naruto bahkan merasakan tatapan kaget dan ingin tahu dari orang disekeliling mereka dan ia tak peduli!

"Dobe? Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke ketika sudah mengatasi rasa terkejutnya. Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya menyusupkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke lebih dalam. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari Naruto dan tatapan pengunjung yang mengarah langsung kearah mereka, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto. "Dobe, bisa kau lepaskan pelukkanmu dulu, para pelanggan melihat kearah kita" bisik Sasuke.

Naruto menyerngitkan alisnya dan mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Sasuke, tidak ingin terlepas. Sasuke menghela nafasnya merasa tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari Naruto. Ia pun melirik pada paman Teuchi pemilik dari kedai ramen ini sekaligus bos dari Sasuke, untuk meminta izin pada atasannya lewat tatapan matanya, pemilik kedai yang sudah tahu dengan pasangan itu hanya mengangguk memberi Sasuke izin untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dulu sebelum kembali bekerja. Sasuke pun membawa Naruto yang masih menempel padanya di gang sempit kecil di sebelah kedai, Sasuke sempat heran melihat mobil Naruto yang terpakir sembarangan di depan kedai dan menimbulkan sedikit keributan karena pelanggan susah untuk masuk kedalam kedai. Syukurlah paman Teuchi sudah maklum dengan tingkah ajaib kekasihnya walau pada akhirnya Naruto tetap membayar ganti ruginya.

Sasuke mengelus rambut pirang Naruto dengan lembut, mengantarkan rasa nyaman pada diri Naruto. Naruto mengendurkan pelukannya di tatapnya wajah rupawan Sasuke. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke lembut sambil mengusap buliran air mata dari sudut mata bulat kekasihnya dengan menggunakan jempol tangannya. Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya kembali di dada Sasuke dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya. "Dengar dobe..aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita, aku akan siap mendengarkanmu kapanpun itu, aku akan tetap disisimu" ucap Sasuke sontak membuat Naruto memandang kembali kearah Sasuke.

"Teme…a-aku…aku.."

 **Apa aku harus mengatakannya pada Sasuke?**

"Hn?" Sasuke tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto. Senyuman Sasuke membuat Naruto tertegun lalu tersadar dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Sasuke yang melihatnya menyerngitkan alisnya bingung. "Dobe? Ada apa?"

 **Tidak… aku tidak boleh merepotkannya lagi….**

"Tidak bukan apa-apa. Hanya ada beberapa masalah tadi" ucap Naruto cepat sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto melihat kepastian dari mata shapier kekasihnya. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya ketika tidak melihat emosi apapun dari kedua shapier itu, Sasuke pun mengecup kedua pipi chuby Naruto lalu menghirup leher jenjang Naruto. "Kau, selalu saja membuatku kawatir"

Naruto cengengesan mendengar nada ketus Sasuke, walau terdengar ketus sebenarnya Sasuke terlihat sangat khawatir pada Naruto. "Hehehe maafkan aku teme.." Naruto merangkul leher Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dan menopang dagunya pada bahu Sasuke, mau tak mau Sasuke sedikit membungkukkan tubuh jakungnya sedangkan kaki Naruto sedikit berjinjit untuk menyesuaikan tinggi tubuhnya. Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto menjaga Naruto agar tak terjatuh. "Teme…"

 **Hei Sasuke…**

"Hn?"

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku untuk selalu bersamaku apapun yang terjadi?"

 **bolehkan jika aku bertindak sedikit egois…**

Sasuke mengecup bahu Naruto. "Hn.." dan memeluk tubuh Naruto lebih erat. "Tentu saja"

 **untuk selalu bersamamu?**

\- **Home Curse** -

"Hueeek !"

"Uhuk kkh haah hueek hah-hah hah!"

 _ **Bruuush!**_ Terdengar suara keran air yang menyala keras sedang beradu dengan suara seseorang yang sibuk mengosongkan isi perutnya di sebuah toilet pada ruang kerja dari pewaris Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto mengelap mulutnya menggunakan tissue yang diserahkan Kakashi padanya, Naruto berusaha menahan mulutnya saat merasakan isi lambungnya memaksa ingin keluar lagi, dengan cepat Naruto menampung air dengan kedua tangannya untuk dipakainya berkumur secara terus menerus sampai rasa asam dan bau di dalam mulutnya lenyap.

"Naruto.. kau yakin baik-baik saja? Ini sudah keempat kalinya kau muntah" ucap Kakashi sambil memijat-mijat kecil tengkuk anak majikannya dengan khawatir. Bagaimana tidak khawatir sudah dua kali Naruto berlari kearah toilet selama rapat berlangsung untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya dan sekarang adalah keempat kalinya Naruto memuntahkan makanannya untung saja sudah tidak ada lagi pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan Naruto hari ini. "Apa perlu kulaporkan ini pada Minato-sama?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menatap cermin yang memantulkan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat pucat. Naruto mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dengan lemas. "Tidak perlu, paling ini hanya masuk angin atau maagh aku sudah biasa paman"

"Kau yakin? Kau terlihat sangat pucat"

"Hng..hng.." Naruto mengangguk lemas dan membuka pintu toilet tanpa tenaga. Tubuhnya benar-benar merasa sangat lemas. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, rasa mual terus menerus datang tanpa henti. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang kerjanya dan menopang kepalanya di sandaran sofa.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat di rumah Naruto, aku akan mengantarkanmu"

"Hnngh.. tidak perlu paman. Aku pulang sendiri saja" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Sungguh? Ah tidak-tidak lebih baik aku saja yang menyetir"

"Tidak apa-apa paman.. aku baik-baik saja, sudahlah aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang kepalaku sudah pusing. Sampai jumpa paman.." pamit Naruto sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Hmm.. hati-hati dijalan Naruto, beristirahatlah setelah sampai dari rumah" ucap Kakashi lagi, mengingatkan Naruto.

Naruto mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat menembus jalan raya yang kebetulan saja sedang sepi, dirinya benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan tubuhnya sekarang dan rasanya ia sedang tidak ingin berada di rumah atau mungkin ia ke apartemen Sasuke saja?

"Sasuke…." Naruto bergumam pelan, entah kenapa memikirkaan nama Sasuke membuatnya ingin segera bertemu dengannya, mungkin jika bertemu kekasihnya ia akan merasa lebih baik. Naruto pun memutar haluan menuju kearah apartemen Sasuke dan melesat dengan cepat.

Naruto sampai di depan apartemen Sasuke tak sabar bertemu dengan pria itu Naruto memutar kenop pintu apartemennya. "Huh? kenapa terkunci?" Naruto menatap heran pada pintu dihadapannya, ia pun merogoh saku celananya berharap ia membawa kunci duplikat apartemen itu. Naruto memasuki apartemen Sasuke yang terlihat sepi. "Teme.." panggil Naruto tapi tidak ada tanggapan dari kekasihnya itu. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar tidur. "Sasuke?" tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa dikamar itu. Naruto mengembungkan pipinya. "Huh kemana sih si teme itu!" Naruto merogoh kembali kantung celananya mengambil android tipis berwarna gold dan memencet-mencet tombolnya dengan perasaan kesal, didekatkannya android tipis itu di telinganya.

 **Maaf nomer yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau sedang diluar servis area, mohon untuk menghubungi beberapa saat lagi—** Tuut-tut-tut.

Naruto mematikan sambungan telponnya ketika mendengar suara mesin oprator yang menjawab panggilannya. "Dasar teme, kenapa handponenya juga tidak aktif sih! Huft!" **Bruk!** Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Sasuke, dihirupnya bantal Sasuke yang meninggalkan aroma mint dari tubuh Sasuke dan dipeluknya bantal itu seolah-olah ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Betapa ia merindukan pria itu padahal ia baru saja bertemu Sasuke sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor. Naruto menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka sembilan malam. "Uh… Sasuke kau dimana, aku benar-benar merindukanmu…"

Ckleek

Sasuke menatap heran pada pintu apartemennya yang tidak terkunci, ia pun memasuki apartemennya dan mendapati sepatu Naruto yang tergeletak sembarangan. Sasuke merapikan sepatu Naruto setelah mengunci pintu apartemennya dan kemudian berjalan kembali untuk mencari kekasihnya diruang tamu, namun Naruto tidak berada disana bahkan dapur terlihat sepi ketika Sasuke menoleh dari ruang tamu. Hmm mungkin Naruto berada dikamarnya, Sasuke masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menghampiri Naruto yang ternyata sudah tertidur pulas. Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mengelus pipi Naruto sayang.

"Mmngh?" Naruto terbangun, menguap kecil sambil mengucek matanya. "Suke? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau sudah makan? Mau kubuatkan makanan?" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit bergumam tidak jelas, mengantuk.

"Tidak perlu, tidurlah lagi sepertinya kau lelah…." ucap Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Naruto, menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya sibuk mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sasuke dipeluknya tubuh Sasuke, merasa sangat nyaman dengan keberadaan Sasuke disampingnya. Naruto berrgumam tidak jelas kembali dan kemudian memejamkan matanya, tertidur. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia pun mengecup kening Naruto dan kemudian dengan perlahan Sasuke beranjak bangun untuk mandi.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, merasa ada suara guyuran air dari arah kamar mandi. "Huuh? teme?" sepertinya Sasuke sedang mandi sebaiknya ia memasakkan sesuatu untuk Sasuke, dirinya yakin Sasuke belum makan. Yah walau Naruto hanya bisa masak ala kadarnya setidaknya Sasuke bisa makan dengan layak dan teratur mengingat Sasuke selalu sibuk bekerja.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan handuk yang tersampir di bahunya. "Hn? Naru? Kenapa kau bangun lagi?" ucap Sasuke heran sambil menghampiri Naruto yang sibuk membalik daging di penggorengan.

"Aku tahu kau belum makan, lagipula aku juga sedang ingin makan burger. Kau mau burger?"

Sasuke menopang kepalanya di bahu Naruto di peluknya tubuh Naruto dari belakang. "Hn aku apapun suka asal kau yang memasaknya" ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup bahu Naruto.

"Dasar gombal" ucap Naruto malu sambil menyikut perut Sasuke pelan. Sasuke terkekeh. Wajah Naruto memerah malu. "Sudah sana tunggu di ruang tamu sebentar lagi daging ham nya matang"

"Ya ya aku mengerti istriku.."

"Urusai teme!"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruang tamu dimana Sasuke duduk nyaman di sofa berwarna biru dongker itu. Naruto menaruh nampan yang berisi sebuah piring dengan dua buah burger ukuran sedang dan duah gelas berisi jus jeruk dan jus tomat di meja depan sofa. "Teme, aku menginap di sini ya.."

"Ya, tapi bagaimana dengan tousanmu?" tanya Sasuke, dia sih tidak masalah jika Naruto menginap disini tapi bagaimana dengan Minato ayah kekasihnya yang over protektif yang bahkan tidak mengenalnya apalagi sebagai kekasihnya.

"Tidak usah khawatir, tousan juga saat ini sedang di luar negri kemungkinan selama empat bulan disana" ucap Naruto dan mengambil burgernya bersiap untuk dimakan.

"Hn terserah kau saja dobe"

\- **Home Curse** -

"Hmm—ah-Suke—kyaah—aah!" Naruto mendesah ketika merasakan cairan hangat memasuki tubuhnya lagi. Naruto ambruk di atas tubuh Sasuke, kedua nafas saling beradu memenuhi ruang kamar Sasuke, menikmati orgasme dari empat kali pergulatan panas mereka. Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto yang ambruk di atas tubuhnya. Dielusnya setiap inci tubuh Naruto sampai pada tangannya yang berada pada perut Naruto yang sedikit membuncit.

"Dobe akhir-akhir ini perutmu semakin membuncit"

"Hmm?" Naruto melirik Sasuke bingung dilihatnya tangan putih pucat Sasuke yang masih senantiasa mengelus perutnya yang memang terlihat mengembung, Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak tahu teme.. mungkin aku terlalu banyak makan"

"Jika terus seperti itu lama-lama kau bisa jadi gendut dobe…"

"Huft biar saja! Memangnya kau akan membenciku jika aku gendut?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik, sedikit tidak terima juga jika ia dikatakan gendut.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya menjadi duduk otomatis tubuh Naruto yang berada di atas tubuh Sasuke mengikuti tubuh kekasihnya itu sehingga tubuh Naruto dalam posisi terduduk diatas Sasuke dengan kejantanan Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke mengelus wajah Naruto, dikecupnya setiap inci wajah Naruto dan ditatapnya mata shapier sang terkasih dengan sorot yang tulus. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa membencimu dobe.. aku sudah terlalu lama terpesona denganmu, tidak mungkin bisa berpaling darimu lagi" ucapnya yang membuat perasaan Naruto menjadi teduh dan hangat penuh kebahagiaan.

Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan mencium bibir Sasuke. "Aku percaya denganmu.. Sasuke" ucapnya dan mereka pun saling melumat bibir pasangannya kembali, mencurahkan segala cinta yang mereka miliki sampai pada saat… "Ukh!" Naruto melepaskan bibir mereka secara tiba-tiba, mulutnya ditutup dengan tangannya ketika merasakan mual kembali melandanya, ia lepas paksa tautan tubuh mereka dan bergegas kearah kamar mandi tak ia pedulikan cairan putih kental itu meluap keluar dari lubangnya mengaliri paha bagian dalamnya.

"Hueeeeeeek !" Naruto memuntahkan isi perutnya setelah ia membuka penutup closet.

"Naruto?" Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dengan perasaan kawatir. Dapat ia lihat Naruto masih sibuk memuntahkan isi perutnya, Sasuke memijat-mijat tengkuk Naruto.

 _ **Fluuuuuush!**_

Naruto berusaha bangun dari jongkoknya dibantu oleh Sasuke. Sasuke memapah tubuh Naruto kedalam kamar dan membawa Naruto untuk duduk di ranjang. "Sebaiknya kita ke dokter" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba ketika melihat Naruto sudah menghabiskan air yang ia berikan tadi.

"Kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja paling hanya maagh" ucap Naruto sedikit lemas.

"Tidak, kamu harus diperiksa. Sudah sering aku melihatmu muntah bahkan wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat" ucap Sasuke dengan tegas. Sasuke mengambil bajunya dan baju Naruto di dalam lemari box yang ada di kamar itu dan membawanya kearah Naruto. "Cepatlah bersiap" ucap Sasuke menyerahkan baju milik Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah karena dirinya juga merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Mereka pun sampai pada sebuah klinik milik salah satu dokter terkenal yang juga dikenal baik oleh Naruto karena dokter itu merupakan dokter langganan keluarga Namikaze. "Bagaimana nek?" tanya Naruto pada wanita yang terlihat muda namun tidak dengan usianya.

Tsunade nama dari dokter yang tengah memeriksa Naruto berkedut kesal, yang berani memanggilnya nenek hanyalah bocah yang ada di depannya ini. Ia bahkan tak menyangka dalam kondisi Naruto yang terlihat lemah masih bisa saja membuatnya kesal. Rugi ia mencemaskan bocah yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu karena Naruto baru pertama kali ini terlihat sakit. "Berhenti memanggilku nenek bocah!"

"Ya ya ya cepat katakan saja hasil pemeriksaannya… kepalaku sudah pusing nih~" lenguh Naruto membuat Tsunade semakin kesal bahkan kepala Tsunade terlihat sedikit berasap menahan emosi.

"Sabar nyonya Tsunade… sabar…." Ucap asistennya Shizune, sedikit ketakutan melihat Tsunade yang sudah bertampang galak.

"Haaah—" Tsunade menghela nafasnya, menghadapi Naruto memang harus exstra sabar jika tidak ingin tensinya naik dan keriput diwajahnya bertambah. "Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan pada kalian…" ucap Tsunade yang sudah duduk sambil bertopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut satu sama lainnya. Sasuke membantu Naruto turun dari ranjang pemeriksaan pasien dan duduk di hadapan dokter itu.

"Hm apa itu nek?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kalian sudah pernah melakukan itu?" tanya Tsunade pada keduanya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Hm? Melakukan itu? Maksudnya?"

"Ck dasar bodoh!"

"Hei kenapa aku dibilang bodoh! Tentu saja aku tidak mengerti jika kau bertanya dengan tidak jelas begitu!" ucap Naruto tidak terima.

Sasuke memandang serius kearah Tsunade. "Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto?"

Tsunade menatap kearah orang yang dikenalnya sebagai kekasih Naruto, tak ia pedulikan Naruto yang mendumel tidak jelas. "Apa kau melakukannya tanpa menggunakan pengaman?" tanya Tsunade penuh selidik. Sasuke diam, Tsunade menghela nafasnya begitu mengerti arti dari keterdiaman Sasuke. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas Naruto setelah ini" ucap Tsunade sedikit menantang Sasuke, karena setahunya Sasuke bukanlah siapa-siapa bisa dibilang Sasuke hanya kaum jelata dikalangan Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Semenjak aku mengenal Naruto sampai sekarang aku selalu bertanggung jawab untuknya"

Tsunade mendengus geli. "Aku bahkan yakin jika kau belum memberitahukan hubungan kalian pada Minato. Atau kau mungkin malu dengan dirimu sendiri? Katakan saja kau tidak berani menunjukkan wajahmu dihadapannya karena aku yakin Minato pasti akan mengusirmu jika mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya…" ucap Tsunade menusuk, Sasuke hanya bisa mengatupkan mulutnya dan memandang tajam kearah Tsunade tidak bisa berkata apa karena itu memang benar adanya.

"Hei nek kenapa kau berkata kasar begitu dihadapan Sasuke? Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi didalam tubuhku tapi ketika kau berkata begitu pada Sasuke, aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" Naruto menggenggam tangan dan menatap Sasuke penuh kesungguhan. Sasuke menatap terkejut kearah Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli pendapat orang pada kami, aku juga tidak peduli dengan pendapat tousan, jika memang tousan tidak setuju dengan hubungan kami aku akan tetap bersama Sasuke! Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap bersamanya karena aku Namikaze Naruto sangat mencintai Sasuke!" ucap Naruto lantang penuh percaya diri. Baik Sasuke maupun Tsunade terperangah mendengar kesungguhan dari Naruto.

Tsunade mendengus kasar. "Baiklah aku mengerti bocah. Ingat saja setelah ini kau harus memperhatikan kondisi tubuhmu, banyak-banyak makan makanan bergizi jangan lupakan sayur dan juga buah-buahan" ucap Tsunade menerangkan.

"Heeh… sayuran juga?!" kaget Naruto sedikit menolak.

"Dasar gaki! Ini demi kebaikanmu! Jangan banyak protes!" teriak Tsunade kesal.

Sasuke memandang interaksi keduanya, diarahkan tatapannya kearah bawah dimana tangannya masih digenggam oleh Naruto dengan erat. Sasuke tersenyum miris ketika ia merasa tidak mampu menjaga Naruto bahkan melawan perkataan Tsunade saja dia tidak mampu padahal disini ia lah yang bertanggung jawab menjaga Naruto, apalagi ketika ia mengetahui Naruto sedang mengandung anaknya. 'Ck dasar tak berguna…' pikirnya kalut. Sasuke menghentikan pemikirannya ketika Naruto menarik lengan bajunya dengan keras.

"Huhuhu… teme… bagaimana ini? nenek menyuruhku makan yang aneh-aneh" rengek Naruto manja.

"Kau ini! sayur dan buah bukan makanan yang aneh! Kau juga harus meminum vitamin, pil penambah darah dan obat mual juga akan kuberikan jaga-jaga jika kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan rasa mualmu" ucap Tsunade sambil menyerahkan bungkusan kecil kearah Naruto. "Kau juga tidak boleh banyak pikiran dan jangan terlalu lelah bekerja"

"Huuh… banyak sekali yang harus kulakukan" lenguh Naruto lagi mendengar ceramah Tsunade.

"Gaki ini demi kebaikanmu!" geram Tsunade, Naruto hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya sudah bosan mendengar ocehan panjang Tsunade. Tsunade menggeram, wajahnya sudah memerah menahan kesal yang sudah di ubun-ubun kepala, sang asisten dengan senantiasa menenangkannya.

Sasuke mengambil bungkusan itu lalu berdiri sambil menarik tangan Naruto untuk segera berdiri. "Eh? Sasuke?"

"Hn, aku akan memperhatikan kondisi Naruto. Aku juga akan menjaganya, sama seperti Naruto aku akan tetap bersama Naruto apapun yang terjadi karena aku juga mencintainya. Aku akan membuktikannya padamu suatu hari nanti jika aku bisa membahagiakannya" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dan menarik Naruto untuk segera keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

"Mereka pasangan yang romantis ya Tsunade-sama" ucap Shizune ketika Sasuke dan Naruto tidak terlihat lagi diruangan ini.

Tsunade mengerjapkan matanya sempat terpana dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi. "Ck, dasar mereka itu bikin iri saja. Shizune bawakan arakku kemari!" perintah Tsunade dan langsung saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh asistennya itu karena Tsunade sudah terlalu banyak minum dari tadi.

\- **Home Curse** -

"Kau mau rasa apa dobe?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di sebuah mini market dekat dengan apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke mengajak Naruto kemari menggunakan sepedanya yang ia gunakan juga pada Naruto saat menuju ke klinik Tsunade.

"Hmm… mungkin rasa jeruk?" jawab Naruto bingung. Sasuke segera mengambil satu kotak susu untuk orang hamil dengan rasa jeruk. Sasuke bahkan melarang Naruto untuk membawa belanjaannya, Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun Sasuke pergi. "Kita akan beli apa lagi teme?" tanya Naruto bingung melihat betapa banyaknya belanjaan Sasuke bahkan Naruto sendiri bingung kenapa Sasuke membelikannya susu untuk ibu hamil.

"Bahan makanan" ucap singkat Sasuke.

"Kalau gitu kita beli daging dan telur saja" usul Naruto.

"Sayuran juga"

"Err tapi teme aku tidak terlalu suka sayuran tapi kalau buah aku masih bisa memakannya" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hn, tidak kau juga harus memakan sayuran" ucap Sasuke tak ingin dibantah, Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah tak bisa protes jika Sasuke sudah berkata.

Mereka pun beranjak untuk pulang setelah membayar belanjaan mereka. Kini Naruto juga Sasuke sedang menikmati angin sepoi yang membelai mereka berdua ketika melewati sebuah danau yang terbentang luas dengan rumput dan juga bunga yang bermekaran indah, bahkan masih ada banyak anak-anak yang bermain disana walaupun hari sudah menjelang sore. "Hei teme…" Naruto berhenti melangkah dan menatap anak-anak yang bercanda gurau itu.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya, sepedanya yang di giring dengan kedua tangan Sasuke pun ikut berhenti. Sementara itu dua kresek belanjaannya sudah berada pada sebuah keranjang sepeda yang ada di bagian depan stang sepeda yang ditaruh Sasuke semenjak keluar dari mini market. "Hn?"

"Semenjak kita keluar dari klinik aku tidak berhenti berpikir sebenarnya.. apa sih yang terjadi denganku teme? kau tampak sedikit bahagia tapi juga kawatir?" tanya Naruto bingung ketika membaca raut wajah Sasuke kala itu. "Hei bahkan di mini market tadi kau beli bahan-bahan khusus untuk orang hamil, memangnya siapa yang hamil teme?" Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke dan memiringkan wajahnya.

Sasuke menatap kearah Naruto yang masih memasang wajah bingung, menghela nafasnya Sasuke pun mendongkrakkan sepedanya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto dengan lembut. "Naru kau sedang hamil… anak kita berdua" ucap Sasuke dan sebelah tangannya pun membelai lembut pada perut Naruto yang sedikit mengembung.

Naruto berkedip bingung, diarahkan sebelah tangannya pada pada tangan Sasuke yang masih membelai perutnya. "Anak…?" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto, tangan Sasuke menggiring tangan Naruto untuk menyentuh perut yang mengembung itu membiarkan Naruto merasakan kehadiran anak mereka yang sedang bertumbuh di dalam perutnya. "Ya anak… darah daging kita Naru" ucap Sasuke dengan lembut sambil menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Naruto.

Tangan Naruto bergetar ketika menyentuh perutnya, tidak menyangka bahwa ada kehidupan di dalam sana. Dirinya pikir perutnya membuncit karena akhir-akhir ini ia makan terlalu banyak. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Kami-sama mengizinkannya untuk memiliki anak bersama Sasuke. Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca, ia pun memeluk tubuh Sasuke. "Arigatou Suke…"

Sasuke memeluk Naruto penuh sayang. "Hn, seharusnya aku lah yang berterimakasih padamu. Terimakasih Naruto, terimakasih sudah memberikan kebahagian melimpah padaku" ucapnya dan mengecup kepala dan pipi Naruto penuh sayang.

 **TBC**

Haaah… akhirnya selesai juga…. Yap karena cerita nya terlalu panjang Rin potong sampai disini dulu yaa… silahkan berikan komentar kalian di kotak review… untuk memperbaiki ataupun menyempurnakan fict ini… mohon maaf bila terlihat tidak menyeramkan karena ini pertamakalinya Rin membuat fict dengan tema Horror. Jadi fillnya pasti kurang berasa :p yup hanya itu saja yang bisa Rin sampaikan…

Salam hangat Rin untuk kalian…

Bye… bye… bye…


	2. Will You Marry me?

**Disc** : Karakter by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Sum** : Cinta, pengorbanan, dan dendam dapat terjadi. Dimana Sasuke anak yatim dan merupakan pelayan ramen mencintai seorang anak pengusaha kaya Namikaze Naruto. Mereka saling mencintai dan menjalani hubungan rahasia, sampai dimana hubungan itu terungkap. Akibat tidak direstuinya hubungan mereka, membuat salah satu diantara mereka meninggal dalam rumah yang mereka beli bersama. Rumah yang terlihat indah namun terasa seram, kelam, dan mencekam tak salah orang menanggapinya sebagai rumah berhantu. Ada desas-desus dimana orang yang memasuki rumah itu akan dikutuk oleh pemilik rumah yang sebelumnya mati terbunuh. **Siapapun yang menginjak rumah itu akan mati sampai dendamnya terbalas**.

 **Warning :** OOC, typo, dll

 **Rate:** M ( **khusus di bawah umur, harap lewati saja adegan yg tidak berkenan**. Jika tetap membaca bagian itu, resiko ditanggung pembaca)

 **Ganre:** Horor and Romance

 **Note:** Cerita ini muncul dari mimpi Rin, seram tapi romantis ya meski Rin menambahkan cerita di beberapa bagian. Ada kala momen bahagia, so sweet, sedih, kecewa, kesal, marah, seram dll yang dapat digambarkan pada ff ini. Untuk peran pasangan dalam fanfic ini Sasuke dan Naruto, hanya saja author membebaskan kalian memilih gander nya bisa **SasuFemNaru** atau **SasuNaru** (itu suka" para pembaca dalam menghayal, Rin **membebaskan pembaca untuk** **berfantasi** ). Ketakutan reader dalam membaca ff ini tidak ditanggung oleh Rin, jadi selamat membaca~

" **Kesamaan kata atau kalimat atau cerita, lokasi dll itu murni karena unsur ketidaksengajaan, karena ff ini murni dari inspirasi Rin sendiri yang idenya mungkin sudah pasaran ^_^** "

"Human talk"

'Human think'

" **Ghost talk** "

' **Ghost think** '

Matahari bersinar sangat terik membuat orang-orang menjadi malas untuk menginjakkan kaki keluar rumah karena panas. Namun tidak bagi Naruto, walaupun panas masih terasa namun semilir angin yang berhembus dapat sedikit menghilangkan hawa panas itu. Daun kering berwarna coklat keorangean jatuh dari pohon dan terbang mengikuti alur angin yang berhembus. Naruto membuka matanya menatap sendu gundukkan tanah dihadapannya. Ia pun berjongkok di sebelah gundukkan itu. Naruto menempelkan keningnya sambil mengelus lembut pada batu nisan yang berukir nama sang terkasih.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu…" Naruto mengecup batu nisan itu penuh rindu. Tanpa terasa air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya dan menetes kearah batu nisan ketika ia membisikkan sebuah nama dari seseorang yang terbaring tenang dibawah gundukkan tanah.

Ditempat lain sesosok yang memiliki kulit berwarna putih pucat layaknya mayat mengusapkan pipinya yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir setetes air layaknya air mata yang entah dari mana asalnya. Telinganya yang dapat mendengar sangat tajam entah mengapa mendengar sebuah isakan dan bisikan memanggil namanya tanpa henti. Sosok itu menoleh memandang sekitarnya dengan mata merahnya memastikan tidak ada orang yang berkeliaran di wilayahnya. Wajahnya kembali terkena tetesan air dan ia mendengar suara itu lagi, terasa dekat… sosok itu memejamkan matanya, fokus mendengar suara yang didengarnya.

"Sasuke…" Sosok dengan kulit pucat itu membuka matanya sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suara familiar yang didengarnya.

Naruto mengusap pipinya yang dipenuhi air mata menggunakan lengan bajunya. Ditaburkannya kelopak bunga carnation pink yang dibawanya tadi pada gundukkan tanah. Naruto tak mengetahui bahwa apa yang ia lakukan sekarang juga dapat dirasakan oleh sosok yang ia rindukan. Dari puluhan kelopak bunga itu yang terakhir Naruto menjatuhkan setangkai bunga arbutus.

Sosok itu mengadahkan kepalanya kearah langit dimana taburan bunga carnation pink berajatuhan mengenainya, sosok itu tahu apa arti dari taburan bunga pink yang berjatuhan itu. 'Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu' itulah artinya.

" **Naruto** …" sosok itu mengangkat tangannya dan mengambil setangkai bunga yang berbeda dari kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan. " **Aku juga mencintaimu** " ucapnya sambil mengecup bunga itu.

" _Only you I love_ , Sasuke" ucap Naruto sambil memandang bunga arbutus terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi meninggalkan makam itu.

\- **Karakter by Masashi Kishimoto** -

-happy- **~(O0O)~** -reading-

\- **Home Curse** -

\- **Shizuka Kirarin** -

 **Vol 2: Will You Marry Me?**

 **Flashback, a few years ago (part 2)**

Senja selalu memberikan pesona keindahan setiap pandangan. Senja yang indah tentu membuat kita terpesona dan sayang jika dilewatkan, sama seperti Naruto yang menatap kagum sang mentari yang mulai tenggelam dari singgasananya menciptakan warna orange dengan perpaduan warna merah yang kontras. Naruto tersenyum menatap langit sambil mengelus perut buncitnya yang membuktikan ada kehidupan di dalamnya.

"Naruto?" sesosok pria jakung menghampiri Naruto yang terduduk dengan bersandar di tembok dekat dengan pembatas besi balkon apartemen. Sasuke menyampirkan jaket pada bahu Naruto. "Kenapa kau disini? Disini dingin, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu" ucapnya lagi dan kemudian ikut duduk di samping Naruto.

Naruto menoleh menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum senang. "Dan melewatkan pemandangan yang indah ini teme? kurasa tidak"

Gemas. Sasuke pun mengecup pipi tembam itu, lalu memeluk Naruto mesra. Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, ia merasa nyaman dan aman jika Sasuke ada di dekatnya. Ia sungguh beruntung memiliki Sasuke. Sasukelah yang mengajari Naruto tuk bersyukur dalam sebuah kesederhanaan, memberikannya cinta yang selama ini jarang ia dapatkan, dan mengajarinya tuk bersabar dalam sebuah penantian. Sasuke temenya, kekasih hatinya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain terdapat dua pria yang tidak sengaja bertemu di saat rapat berlangsung dalam rencana pembangunan sebuah proyek baru yang melibatkan perusahaan-perusahaan besar didalamnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa denganmu, bagaimana kabarmu?" Minato menjabat tangan anak sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga.

Laki-laki jakung tersenyum kecil. "Cukup baik hingga bisa berjumpa dengan paman sekarang" ucapnya ramah.

"Hahaha yah kau sudah tumbuh dewasa sekarang, tinggimu bahkan sudah melewati tubuhku" Minato tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu tegap laki-laki itu, menghilangkan sikap formal ketika rapat tadi. Minato menghentikan tawanya, ia menatap laki-laki tampan dihadapannya yang mengingatkan wajahnya akan sahabatnya yang sudah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang juga merenggut nyawa Mikoto istri dari sahabatnya Fugaku dan ibu dari laki-laki dihadapannya ini.

Penampilan laki-laki muda itu tak jauh berbeda dari Fugaku, yang membedakan hanya garis tipis di dekat kedua mata dan hidungnya yang merupakan tanda lahir dari laki-laki ini serta rambutnya yang dibiarkan memanjang dan diikat dibagian ujungnya. Tak salah jika banyak yang menyukainya, selain tampan ia juga mapan sehingga membuat perusahaan yang diwarisi ayahnya berkembang lebih pesat menjadi perusahaan terbesar dan tersukses no satu di dunia. "Ayah dan ibumu pasti bangga padamu. Ngomong-ngmong kau sudah berencana untuk menikah? Umurmu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membangun sebuah keluarga"

"Itu bisa dilakukan lain waktu" ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil, namun seketika raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah mencari keberadaan adikku"

Tatapan Minato berubah menyendu, ia baru ingat jika adik dari laki-laki ini juga ada dalam kecelakaan itu dan sudah dinyatakan meninggal oleh pihak kepolisian. Meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil yang membuatnya keluar dari jalur dan terjatuh kedalam jurang, hanya tubuh adiknya saja yang belum ditemukan hingga kini. Kemungkinan bisa selamat pun sangat kecil. Namun laki-laki ini tak pernah menyerah mencari keberadaan adiknya hingga sekarang.

Minato mendesah. "Semoga adikmu baik-baik saja dimanapun ia berada dan kalian cepat bertemu lagi" harapnya. "Jika kau memerlukan bantuanku, hubungi saja aku"

"Ya, maaf sudah merepotkan paman" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Minato tersenyum lembut. "Tidak perlu sungkan. Kapanpun itu aku akan membantumu, Itachi"

\- **Home Curse** -

"Kau yakin akan bekerja? Kau sedang hamil" ucap Sasuke khawatir ketika mengantar kepergian Naruto ke depan pintu apartemen.

Naruto mengangguk sambil merapikan kemeja putih yang sedikit kusut dan membiarkan kemeja itu tidak dimasukkan kedalam celana menyembunyikan perut bulatnya. Sasuke membantunya memakaikan cardigan hitam ke tubuh Naruto. Sasuke melihat penampilan Naruto yang elegan dan manis. Mereka pun keluar dari apartemen dan menuruni tangga demi tangga dengan hati-hati menuju ke halaman dimana Kakashi sudah menunggu Naruto untuk diantar ke kantor. "Aku kasihan dengan paman Kakashi selama ini dia yang terus mengerjakan pekerjaanku ketika tak masuk kantor, lagipula dengan aku banyak bergerak bukankah bagus? Kan sekalian olahraga ringan dan gajiku bisa dipakai tambahan tabungan untuk biaya persalinan nanti" ucapnya sambil nyengir.

"Haah.. yah.. tapi kan.." Memang Sasuke sedang memerlukan tambahan uang untuk kehamilan Naruto, tapi membiarkan Naruto bekerja saat kondisi seperti itu membuat Sasuke gusar, belum lagi ditambah kekeraspalaan Naruto yang ingin bekerja untuk membantunya walau ia sudah menolaknya dengan tegas.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Sasuke, mengusap wajah khawatir Sasuke dengan lembut. "Sudahlah teme, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji, aku tak akan lama. Aku akan menelponmu jika aku sudah sampai di kantor" Naruto tersenyum menenangkan sambil mencium bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto dan membalas ciumannya. "Hn, jaga dirimu baik-baik" Sasuke pun memberikan kecupan pada jidat Naruto dan membiarkan Naruto memasuki mobil sedan hitam yang menanti Naruto untuk diantar.

Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil penumpang di samping Kakashi yang menyetir dan menutupnya, tak lupa ia melambaikan tangan kearah Sasuke ketika mobil mulai melaju meninggalkan apartemen dan menuju ke jalan raya besar untuk ke kantornya. Tak ada yang membuka mulut. Kakashi fokus pada jalanan di depannya sementara Naruto memandang keluar jendela kaca mobil, melihat berbagai macam toko dan bangunan yang mereka lewati.

"Um.. Naruto, jadi selama ini kau tinggal di sana?" ucap Kakashi agak ragu menanyakan, jujur saja ia sedikit syok melihat apartemen yang ditempati Naruto dan ia baru mengetahuinya tadi ketika anak bosnya memintanya untuk di antar ke kantor. Tidak menyangka anak bos yang digilai banyak orang tinggal di apartemen err.. -sedikitkumuh dan bukannya tinggal di _penthhouse_ pribadi atau mension Namikaze.

Naruto melirik Kakashi sambil menyengir lebar. "Yah begitulah.. jangan beritahu ayah ya"

Kakashi mendesah, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya menjadi pusing. Entah bagaimana respon majikannya ketika mengetahui anak kesayangannya tinggal ditempat itu. "Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan perutmu? Sepertinya kau harus mulai berolahraga dan berdiet" ucap Kakashi ketika melihat perut Naruto yang buncit.

Naruto terkekeh lucu, ia pun melihat kearah perutnya sambil mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Ini anakku dan Sasuke"

 **CKKkkiiit!** Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat Kakashi mengerem mendadak, menuai suara ribut klakson kendaraan dibelakangnya.

"Aduduh.. duh! paman hati-hati dong, kau membuatku terkejut ttebayou!" Naruto merenggut kearah pamannya sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang sedikit nyeri sekaligus menenangkan bayinya.

"A-ahah gomen-gomen aku sedikit terkejut tadi" ucap Kakashi dengan tersenyum dibalik maskernya dengan mata melengkung sambil mengusap-ngusap belakang kepalanya, ia pun melajukan mobilnya kembali. Kakashi menatap kearah jalanan didepannya tak mempedulikan ocehan-ocehan Naruto, keringat dingin membasahi kepalanya ketika informasi tak mengenakan baru saja didengarnya. Menegukkan ludahnya, ia mencoba bertanya kembali. "Apa Minato-sama tahu keadaanmu sekarang?"

Naruto terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan pamannya. Kakashi melirik kearah Naruto kembali, dilihatnnya Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dengan tangan yang masih mengusap-usap perutnya, sekilas ia melihat Naruto tersenyum lirih. "Aku akan mengatakannya nanti"

Kakashi mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya di pagi ini. "Minato-sama akan kembali seminggu lagi, persiapkan dirimu untuk berbicara padanya" Kakashi menoleh mendapati wajah Naruto yang berubah lesu. "Tenanglah paman akan membantumu nanti" lanjutnya menenangkan.

Naruto menoleh kearah Kakashi dengan cepat, matanya berbinar terharu. Setidaknya jika ayahnya marah padanya ada pamannya yang siap membelanya. "Arigatou…"

Kakashi tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepala Naruto yang sudah ia anggap adik dengan sayang, dan membawa tangannya kembali kearah stir mobil. "Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke itu.. pria yang mengantarmu tadi?"

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. "Um, menurut paman bagaimana pendapat paman ketika pertama kali melihat Sasuke tadi?"

"Umm bagaimana ya? Dia tampan tapi wajahnya kaku sekali atau terkesan dingin? kurang ramah?" ucap Kakashi mengingat-ingat wajah pemuda berambut raven yang ia lihat dari balik kaca mobil dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan keringat besar dikepalanya. "Hahaha, Sasuke memang seperti itu paman. Ia susah sekali berekspresi tapi walau begitu ia adalah orang baik yang sangat kucintai" ucapnya bangga sambil memperlihatkan jempolnya kehadapan Kakashi.

Kakashi tertawa menatap Naruto. "Hahaha bagus lah kalau begitu, yang terpenting kau bahagia" ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap kepala Naruto lagi. "Oh ya yang terpenting lagi jangan lupa untuk menjaga kondisi kesehatan tubuhmu, kau mengerti?" Kakashi mengingatkan dan dibalas 'Roger' oleh Naruto dengan lantang.

\- **Home Curse** -

Sudah empat bulan berlalu dan sudah empat bulan juga Sasuke bekerja lembur di sebuah pub malam yang sejujurnya saja Sasuke membenci pekerjaan ini, untung saja ia hanya menjadi bartender untuk mendapatkan uang lebih sebagai biaya Naruto dan sang bayi nanti. Bekerja membanting tulang dari pagi buta sampai dini hari mulai dari mengantar susu dan koran di pagi hari, yang dilanjutkan di kedai ramen hingga sore, lalu bekerja menjadi kasir di sebuah mini market, dan malamnya bekerja di sebuah pub malam yang dibencinya namun hal yang dibencinya justru mendapat gaji yang lumanyan menggiurkan. Ngomong-ngomong tentang pub malam, ia tak mengatakan pada Naruto jika ia bekerja disana. Entah bagaimana reaksi Naruto mungkin ia akan disuruh untuk langsung mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan itu walaupun hanya sebagai bartender.

Tapi Sasuke sadar ia tak bisa keluar dari pekerjaannya sekarang, gaji di pub ini hampir setara dengan gajinya saat bekerja di kedai ramen selama tiga bulan dan itu sangat cukup untuk membiayai kebutuhan Naruto kelak sekaligus menambah tabungan untuk membeli rumah idaman dan membuka usaha sendiri.

Sasuke memasukkan dua botol minum, dan perlengkapan mandi (agar tidak pulang ke apartemen dan menyita banyak waktu dari satu pekerjaan ke pekerjaan lainnya Sasuke akan mandi di kamar mandi umum atau tempatnya bekerja), dan tentu saja baju pub malamnya yang diletakan paling dasar tas agar tidak dilihat oleh Naruto, memasukkannya dengan rapi di sebuah tas hitam berukuran sedang yang akan dibawanya nanti.

"Teme kau yakin akan berangkat jam segini? Bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk bekerja?" tanya Naruto sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal makan siang pada Sasuke, menatap khawatir kearah Sasuke yang baru saja dapat beristirahat sekitar empat jam lalu.

Sasuke mengambil kotak bekalnya dan menyimpannya di dalam tas, ia pun beranjak bangun dan mengecup pipi Naruto, sedikit kasihan melihat Naruto yang sampai ketiduran di ruang tamu menunggunya pulang hingga larut malam dan berusaha bangun pagi demi membuatnya sarapan dan bekal di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini. "Semakin cepat aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, semakin cepat aku pulang dan menemuimu" ujarnya sambil memeluk Naruto. Sasuke berjongkok dihadapan Naruto mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan perut Naruto. "Nee, jaga baik-baik ibumu ketika ayah tidak ada. Jangan rewel sebelum ayah kembali mengerti kan" ucapnya pada cabang bayi, mengelus-ngelus perut Naruto sambil mengecup-ngecupi perut itu berulang kali tak mempedulikan ocehan panjang Naruto yang menyuruhnya izin sehari untuk beristirahat.

"Kau bisa sakit jika terus-terusan bekerja tanpa istirahat" oceh Naruto lagi.

Sasuke bangun dari jongkoknya, dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto yang sudah berantakan itu semakin terlihat berantakan. "Justru kau lah yang lebih banyak beristirahat dobe. Tidurlah ini masih gelap untuk kau terjaga"

"Dan terlalu terang untuk kau berangkat kerja" sindir Naruto dengan kesal. Ayolah diluar masih sangat gelap untuk Sasuke bekerja, bahkan ayam pun belum berkokok.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Akan ku usahakan agar cepat pulang. Ingat jangan menungguku terlalu malam jika aku pulang larut, istirahatlah" ucapnya lembut dan mengecup bibir Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sudah melangkah menjauh dari lorong apartemen, ia menghela nafas sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya. "Tak tahukah kau teme disini aku merindukanmu-"

Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit ketika pelanggan selesai membayar belanjaannya dan beranjak ke pintu keluar. Seketika Sasuke melihat waspada pada sosok yang beberapa hari ini selalu menguntitnya, menatap curiga pada sosok pria tak dikenalnya itu. Sasuke menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya, ia melihat jam alorjinya yang terpasang apik di pergelangan tangan kirinya menunjukkan jarum jam pendek mengarah ke angka 8 malam dan pada jam segini adalah waktu menjadi kasir di sebuah mini market. Tak sabar untuk segera pulang karena perasaan risih yang diakibatkan seorang stalker walaupun ia sudah menghiraukan perasaan itu.

"Apa maumu" ucap Sasuke dengan datar dan mata yang menyorot tajam dan waspada pada sosok yang dari tadi menguntitnya hingga ia akan beranjak pulang sehabis bekerja di pub, yang tidak di sangka Sasuke sosok itu mengikutinya sampai kedalam pub.

Sosok itu keluar dari persembunyiannya menampakkan seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut putih dengan mata kiri yang ditutup pelindung kepala, mengenakan setelan baju kemeja hitam dengan jas, dasi, dan celana panjang berwarna abu menatap datar kearah Sasuke. "Salam kenal aku Kakashi sekretaris dari Namikaze corp sekaligus orang yang juga bertanggung jawab atas Naruto-sama selama ayahnya tidak ada di sini"

Sasuke pun teringat nama yang selalu disebutkan kekasihnya. 'Jadi dia yang namanya Kakashi'

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi karena aku sudah terlalu lelah mengikutimu"

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengikutiku"

"Hahaha, yah begitulah" ucapnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tapi aku tak akan tinggal diam jika ini menyangkut Naruto" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Naruto bersamaku kau tak usah khawatir"

Kakashi mendengus. "Justru bersamamu lah aku menjadi khawatir" ia terdiam sebentar dan menatap Sasuke dengan serius. "Bersama seorang yang tidak jelas asal usulnya sepertimu dan bekerja di sebuah 'cafe malam'? bekerja dari pagi sampai malam meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. oh jangan lupakan reaksi Naruto jika ia tahu tempat kau bekerja, aku yakin kau tak memberitahunya"

Sasuke menatap tajam. "Dia akan baik-baik saja bersamaku, ku pastikan Naruto dan anakku bahagia"

"Buktikan"

"Hn?"

"Buktikanlah bahwa kau mampu bersanding dengan Naruto"

\- **Home Curse** -

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kesal, ia memang tak mengetahui jati dirinya ia hanya teringat sebagian ingatannya ketika ia terbangun disebuah panti asuhan yang tak sengaja menemukannya dan memutuskan meninggalkan panti asuhan itu ketika dirasa sudah cukup untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri. Hidupnya yang sederhana dan tenang berlalu membosankan sampai dimana ia berjumpa dengan Naruto yang mengenakan baju berantakan namun tak menghilangkan kharismanya berjalan bak seorang bangsawan memasuki kedai ramen yang sederhana. Sasuke sempat heran kenapa Naruto selalu datang kekedai dan bukannya restoran bintang lima diluar sana, ia sangat yakin Naruto adalah sosok orang yang bukan dari kalangan bawah sepertinya. Lihat saja sikap menawannya yang lain dari kebanyakan orang yang berkunjung menjadikannya sorotan mata rasa ingin tahu dan kagum akan dirinya. Naruto bahkan bersikap ramah seperti tak memandang kasta setiap orang, membuat orang yang baru mengenalnya langsung akrab dengannya dan tak mudah untuk melupakannya. Sasuke selalu terpesona ketika melihat senyum hangat Naruto dan rasa cemburu selalu datang ketika banyak yang mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, berlomba-lomba mendapatkan hati Naruto. Semenjak itu ia sadar ia telah jatuh cinta dan tidak disangka olehnya bahwa Naruto menerima perasaannya itu.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendapati lampu seluruh ruangan menyala walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, Naruto pasti menunggunya lagi. Sasuke memasuki apartemennya tak lupa menguncinya dari dalam, membuka sepatunya dan beranjak menuju ruang tamu dengan tv menyala menyiarkan ribuan semut bertebaran tentu saja tak ada siaran pada jam segini. Sasuke mematikan tv lalu menghampiri Naruto yang tertidur di sofa. Perasaan kesal yang melandanya ketika bertemu Kakashi hilang sudah ketika melihat Naruto yang tertidur dengan damai. Sasuke tersenyum lembut, ia mengecup dahi dan perut Naruto sayang dan mendekatkan tubuh Naruto ke tubuhnya untuk menggendong Naruto menuju kamar.

"Eumh? Sasuke?" Naruto menatap sayu kearah Sasuke yang menggendongnya.

"Ssst.. tidurlah" ucap Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Naruto. Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke dan membalas ciumannya.

"Aku merindukanmu teme, kau lama sekali pulang" ucapnya ketika Sasuke membaringkannya ke kasur dengan lembut. Sasuke memandang Naruto sedih, mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika meninggalkan Naruto untuk bekerja yang membuatnya kesepian dan selalu melanggar janjinya untuk pulang cepat.

"Hn aku juga" ucap Sasuke sambil membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Naruto dengan nyaman, membawa Naruto kedalam dekapannya. Dielusnya kepala Naruto dengan lembut. "Besok aku mengambil cuti seharian. Kita akan berkencan"

Naruto menatap Sasuke kaget dan tidak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Hn, besok kau bisa menentukan kemanapun yang kau inginkan" ucapnya sambil mengecup kecil ujung hidung Naruto. Setidaknya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Naruto.

"Yeeii! Teme baik! Aku mencintaimu teme!" ucap Naruto gembira mencium dan memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Hei! Hei! Hati-hati dobe! anak kita" Sasuke panik menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan erat Naruto yang membuat perut yang berisi buah hati mereka tergencet dengan kedua tubuh mereka sendiri.

Naruto menyengir. "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula Menma sepertinya juga senang di peluk ayahnya sendiri. Ne~ o. tou. san~" Naruto menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Sasuke sambil mengelus-ngelus perut buncitnya.

Sasuke mendesah, Menma adalah nama dari calon anak mereka. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada perut Naruto dan mengelusnya dapat ia rasakan gerakan-gerakan kecil menyentuh tangannya seolah menyambutnya dengan antusias. "Tapi tousan tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu akibat kecerobohan kaasan mu sendiri" ucapnya membuat Naruto cemberut.

"Haa.. tousan tak sabar bertemu langsung denganmu Menma" ucapnya sambil mengecup perut Naruto dengan sayang membayangkan terbentuknya keluarga kecil bahagia bersama Naruto dan anaknya kelak.

\- **Home Curse** -

"Waa! Teme! aku ingin naik itu teme! ayo naik itu!" ucap Naruto sambil melompat-lompat dengan riangnya.

"Naruto sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bukan untuk tidak melompat-lompat. Jika kau seperti itu terus, lebih baik kita pulang saja. Lagipula kau tak mungkin naik roller coster itu"

 **Hiks!** "Ta-tapi…" Naruto mengelum bibirnya, pipinya yang chuby mulai memerah dan mata berkaca-kaca bersiap menangis.

'Ck! Gawat!' menyerahkan pilihan tempat kencan pada Naruto yang sedang hamil merupakan suatu kesalahan besar. Namun ia juga tak bisa menolak karena ia sudah berjanji akan mengikuti Naruto kemana pun ia pergi seharian ini, ia juga tak bisa melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca ingin menangis. Sasuke benar-benar merasa gusar.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mendesah lelah, ia mendekati Naruto yang mulai menangis mengundang perhatian banyak pasang mata dari para pengunjung taman bermain ini. Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto. Naruto memandang Sasuke masih dengan sesegukan. "Kau tahu kan jika aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu? Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu dobe, mengertilah"

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. "Maaf…"

"Berjanjilah padaku agar kau tidak melakukannya lagi"

"Ya.. aku janji" ucapnya dengan nada lirih sedikit menyesal membuat Sasuke kalang kabut karena sikap kekanakannya.

Sasuke tersenyum, ia pun mengangkat wajah Naruto dan mengecup pipinya. "Hn, aku mencintaimu dobe" ucapnya kemudian menarik tangan Naruto untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

"Sasuke? Ki-kita mau kemana?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menaiki roller coster itu, tapi aku juga tidak bisa melihatmu menangis. Daripada menaiki wahana berbahaya begitu lebih baik kita naik wahana yang lain" ucap Sasuke dan menggiring Naruto memasuki bianglala dimana salah satu ruangannya kosong. "Ayo duduk sini"

Naruto bersemu merah ketika Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk duduk dipangkuannya walaupun tempat duduk di dalam bianglala itu banyak yang kosong. "Ta-tapi kan teme masih banyak bangku yang koso—" Naruto terdiam seketika, ketika melihat Sasuke menatapnya tajam tak ingin dibantah. Narutopun duduk dipangkuan Sasuke dengan kikuk dan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna.

Tak peduli dengan reaksi yang diberikan Naruto, Sasuke melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang Naruto dan membawa Naruto bersandar pada tubuhnya. Naruto menyamankan tubuhnya dipelukkan Sasuke. "Lihat langitnya" bisik Sasuke mesra ditelinga Naruto, masih dengan memeluk tubuh Naruto dan mengelus-ngelus perut sedikit buncitnya.

Naruto menurut ditatapnya langit malam yang dipenuhi dengan ribuan bintang, bianglalanya yang berhenti di ketinggian paling atas membuat mereka dapat melihat keseluruhan wahana yang ada di taman bermain ini dengan germelapnya lampu-lampu memenuhi taman. "Cantiknya"

Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto kembali. "Ya, cantik sama sepertimu" Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan menaruh Naruto di tempat dimana ia duduk tadi dengan hati-hati. Mendadak Sasuke berlutut dihadapan Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafasnya sambil menghitung di dalam hati. "Naruto… aku tahu jika ini sudah terlalu terlambat untuk mengucapkannya, tapi..

Dobe…

.

.

 _Will you marry me_?"

 **Syuuut…**

 **Byaar!** Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya dari menatap wajah Sasuke dan terpana memandang langit yang awalnya hanya bertabur bintang kini diperindah kembali dengan adanya kembang api raksasa yang tiada henti meledak menampilkan keindahan di langit bahkan ada beberapa yang berbentuk hati. Naruto menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan tidak percaya, ia kembali menatap kearah Sasuke yang memandangnya penuh kesungguhan sambil membawa sebuah kotak merah dengan terdapat dua cicin didalamnya berwarna hitam dan putih. Mata jernih berwarna biru shappier Naruto berkaca-kaca, dengan lirih ia menjawab.

" _Yes of course_ , Sasuke" Naruto tersenyum dan menubrukkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sasuke, memeluknya erat sambil menangis bahagia. Sasuke tersenyum lega akhirnya lamarannya berjalan lancar, ia menyematkan cicin emas berwarna putih dengan ukiran namanya di jari manis Naruto dan cincin hitam dengan ukiran nama Naruto disematkan oleh Naruto di jari manisnya.

Sasuke mengecup cincin Naruto yang sudah terpasang apik. "Arigatou Naruto" ia sungguh beruntung bertemu dengan Naruto entah dengan cara apa lagi ia harus berterimakasih.

"Terimakasih telah datang di kehidupanku yang membosankan

Terimakasih sudah menerimaku yang serba kekurangan ini dan mewarnai hari-hariku

Terimakasih telah memberikanku cinta, menyemangatiku, selalu ada untukku..

Terimakasih kau telah menghadirkan Menma dalam kehidupan kita

Terimakasih kau sudah datang ke Ichiraku Ramen dan membuatku terpesona padamu"

Ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang terakhir. Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan mengecup gemas dahi Naruto. "Cih! Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu Naruto, apa yang kau berikan dobe hingga aku tidak bisa berpaling darimu?"

Naruto tertawa kembali. "Itulah kekuatan dari Namikaze Naruto, tebayou!"

"Hn, asal kau tidak menggoda yang lain saja dobe"

"Tentu saja! Aku kan akan segera menikah denganmu" ucap Naruto sambil memamerkan cincinnya dihadapan Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke membawa wajah Naruto mendekat, mencium bibirnya lembut. "Aku sangat mencintaimu _my sweet_ dobe, _you're mine_ " ucapnya terakhir kali dengan kedua tangan yang sudah tersemat cincin berkaitan satu sama lain, saling melengkapi.

\- **Home Curse** -

"Eeeh?! Kau sudah dilamar?!" ucap seorang wanita berambut coklat sebahu dengan berteriak kaget.

"Ssst! kecilkan volumemu nee-chan!" Naruto menutup mulut Ayame dengan panik dan wajah memerah malu.

" _Upps_! _sorry_ hahaha…" Ayame hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup ketika mendapati pembeli menoleh kearah mereka dengan penasaran. "Lalu bagaimana lamarannya? Kau dilamar dimana? Sasuke bisa romantis tidak?"

"Aduuh satu-satu dulu pertanyaannya" protes Naruto mendengar pertanyaan yang datang bertubi-tubi dari bibir anak pemilik kedai ramen ini. "Yah awalnya Sasuke mengajakku jalan-jalan tapi ternyata ia juga melamarku di taman bermain dan itu lamaran yang romantis" cerita Naruto dengan pipi yang memerah.

Sasuke mendesah lelah, hari ini Naruto memaksanya untuk pergi belanja padahal ia sedang sibuk bekerja di kedai ramen untung saja paman Teuchi memakluminya. Sementara itu Naruto yang menyuruhnya pergi belanja malah asik mengobrol dengan Ayame berdua dan tentu saja Sasuke merasa cemburu walau Ayame merupakan salah satu orang yang ia percaya untuk menjaga Narutonya.

Banyak belanjaan yang ia bawa sekarang mulai dari keperluaan sehari-hari yang sudah mulai habis sampai pada bahan pokok makan dan tentu saja beberapa pesanan makanan yang diinginkan dari kekasih pirangnya yang sedang ngidam dan kini berganti status dari kekasih menjadi calon pengantinnya. Sasuke tersenyum teringat dengan wajah bahagia Naruto ketika ia melamarnya.

Sesungguhnya saja ia sudah sedari dulu akan melamar Naruto hanya saja ia bingung bagaimana cara melamar Naruto, ingat Naruto adalah seorang konglomerat yang di cintai banyak orang sedangkan ia hanya laki-laki biasa yang sudah terjatuh pada pesonanya dan seorang yang anti sosial. Ia ingin membuat Naruto terkesan dengan lamarannya. Lamaran yang berkedok makan malam romantis di restoran berbintang? Ayolah itu sudah umum dilakukan pasangan-pasangan lainnya, lagipula Naruto sudah biasa makan ditempat seperti itu bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah lupa perkataan Naruto yang mengatakan bosan makan di restoran dan lebih memilih makan dikedai dan warung kaki lima di pinggir jalan.

Sasuke selalu membawa kotak berisi kedua cincin yang sudah ia persiapkan jauh hari untuk melamar Naruto. Tiba dimana disaat ia mengantrai membeli tiket masuk ke taman bermain. Ia bingung kenapa taman bermain ramai dikunjungi padahal saat itu bukan hari libur dan ia diberitahukan kepada petugas loker masuk taman bermain bahwa nanti malam di taman bermain ini akan diadakan festival kembang api dengan menampilkan tujuh kembang api hati sebagai hari jadi taman bermain ini yang ke-10 dan hanya 100 orang pengunjung beruntung pertama yang datang ke taman bermain ini yang boleh melihatnya dan menikmati bermain wahana apa saja secara gratis seharian ini, selain 100 orang pengunjung yang beruntung itu, pengunjung yang lain tidak diizinkan memasuki taman bermain.

Dan saat itu Sasuke merasa sangat beruntung ia dan Naruto menjadi pengunjung terakhir yang boleh memasuki taman bermain dan menikmati festival, dan ia memulai rencana untuk melamar Naruto secara diam-diam untung saja Naruto tak mengetahui adanya festival dan ini bisa menjadi lamaran spesial tanpa menguras banyak uang dan tentunya saja kejutan yang romantis.

 **Teng! Teng! Teng!** Suara lonceng membunyarkan lamunan Sasuke tentang lamaran kemarin. Ia pun menatap datar wanita penjaga kasir yang menggoyangkan loncengnya menciptakan suara yang cukup berisik.

"Selamat tuan anda memenangkan **undian berhadiah**!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Huh?"

"Anda memenangkan undian berhadiah tuan karena sudah berbelanja dengan harga yang telah ditentukan di mall ini"

Mimpi apa ia semalam? Kemarin ia ke taman bermain dengan gratis dan sekarang ia mendapatkan undian berhadiah? Jangan-jangan undian ini penipuan. Sasuke memandang curiga. Sadar dengan tatapan curiga pemuda tampan yang berdiri dihadapannya ini, wanita ini pun menjelaskan.

"Minggu depan adalah ulang tahun dari perusahaan Uchiha Corp dan mall ini merupakan salah satu usaha yang dibangun Uchiha-sama dan untuk memeriahkan acara, mall ini mengadakan undian berhadiah dengan syarat pembeli yang tidak tahu adanya undian ini akan membeli belanjaan yang di mall ini sesuai harga yang telah ditentukan dan anda beruntung anda telah berbelanja melebihi harga yang kami tentukan di waktu yang tepat. Mari saya antar anda di tempat undian diadakan"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. 'Tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan? Lagipula Uchiha Corp merupakan perusahaan besar jadi ia bisa melapor ke pihak berwajib jika ini memang penipuan' pikir Sasuke sambil mengikuti wanita itu ke sebuah tempat yang tak jauh dari supermarket. Tempat itu sedikit ramai karena cukup banyak orang mendapat undian mungkin karena ditempat ini tak sedikit orang yang berbelanja banyak.

Sasuke pun disuruh mengantrai, dari sekian banyak orang Sasuke melihat banyak pengunjung menjerit frustasi karena tak memenangkan hadiah utama. Sasuke mendengus geli, Sasuke sama sekali tak berpikiran mendapat hadiah utama yang tak sengaja ia curi dengar dari bisikan pengunjung adalah hadiah yang fantasis walau ia tak tahu apa hadiahnya. 'Mendapatkan hadiah bonus yang merupakan mie ramen instan sekardus saja sudah beruntung' pikir Sasuke lagi.

Tiba dimana giliran Sasuke memutar alat dari kayu yang akan mengeluarkan aneka macam bola didalamnya, Sasuke memutarnya pelan tak seperti yang lainnya memutarnya dengan sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkan hadiah utama dan Sasuke tidak tahu warna bola yang mana yang memenangkan hadiah utama. Sasuke menghentikan putarannya dan menunggu bola yang keluar. Para pengunjung yang lain menggigiti kuku mereka sedikit geregetan antara takut dan penasaran dengan hadiah apa yang akan didapatkan oleh Sasuke.

Dan….

 **Teng! Teng! Teng!**

" **Selamat Tuan Anda Mendapatkan Hadiah Utama!** "

\- **Home Curse** -

"Jadi…?" seorang pria berambut hitam sebahu yang diikat bagian ujungnya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap bawahannya yang membungkuk hormat. Terlihat raut wajah lelah namun tak menutupi wajah tampannya menatap anak buahnya dari sekian kalinya dengan penuh harap.

"Maaf kami tak menemukannya Itachi-sama!" anak buahnya itu membungkukkan tubuhnya semakin dalam. Ia merasa tak becus karena telah membuat atasannya kecewa karena ia tidak menyelesaikan misinya dengan baik.

Itachi Uchiha nama dari pemuda dewasa yang tampan dan tergolong sukses di dunia bisnis itu menghela nafasnya, ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mendengar kata gagal dari anak buahnya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia bisa sukses menjalani perusahaan ayahnya yang sudah meninggal itu dan gagal mencari adik satu-satunya yang ia sayangi? Memang benar ia telah sukses di bidang bisnis namun sebagai seorang kakak dia telah gagal! Mereka semua, orang-orang diluar sana selalu mengatakan ia harus berhenti mencari adiknya.

Mereka percaya bahwa adiknya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan bersama kedua orangtuanya tapi dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia menyangkal semua itu! Dengan tidak ditemukannya jasad adiknya di lokasi kejadian membuatnya memiliki firasat bahwa adiknya masih hidup entah berada dimana atau mungkin saja ia tersesat tak tahu jalan untuk kembali pulang mengingat saat itu adiknya masih kecil dan karena itulah tugasnya sebagai seeorang kakak untuk menemukannya. Hidup atau mati.

"—sama. Itachi-sama"

Itachi segera tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menatap fokus kearah anak buahnya yang memanggilnya.

"Maaf mengganggu Itachi-sama, ada laporan dari mall xxx telah mendapat pemenang dari undian berhadiah yang tuan selenggarakan untuk memeriahkan ulang tahun Uchiha Corp dan anda diminta dengan hormat oleh asisten manager untuk memberikan secara langsung hadiah itu"

"Hn? Kenapa tidak dia saja yang melakukannya?"

"Katanya ini hanya sebagai formalitas karena bagaimana pun anda lah direktur dari perusahaan Uchiha Corp dan pemilik dari mall itu"

"Hn, katakan padanya bahwa aku akan menemui orangnya besok, persiapkan apa yang dibutuhkan dan atur ulang jadwal rapat. Aku ingin menyerahkan hadiahnya setelah pekerjaanku selesai"

"Baik Itachi-sama!"

Sementara itu seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven dan merupakan calon ayah dalam waktu beberapa bulan itu tersenyum. Ia baru saja mendapat kabar gembira bahwa undian yang ia menangkan dari bola berwarna emas merupakan hadiah utama berupa sebuah rumah dan lebih mengembirakan besok pemilik dari Uchiha Corp akan menyerahkan langsung aset maupun surat tanah dari rumah itu padanya. Astaga entah ia harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Suke? Ada apa? Kau terlihat sangat gembira"

Sasuke tersenyum, ia menggeleng sambil menghampiri Naruto lalu memeluknya. 'Lebih baik aku merahasiakan ini dari Naruto, ini akan menjadi kado pernikahan terindah'

 **TBC**


	3. Restu

**Disc** : Karakter by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Sum** : Cinta, pengorbanan, dan dendam dapat terjadi. Dimana Sasuke anak yatim dan merupakan pelayan ramen mencintai seorang anak pengusaha kaya Namikaze Naruto. Mereka saling mencintai dan menjalani hubungan rahasia, sampai dimana hubungan itu terungkap. Akibat tidak direstuinya hubungan mereka, membuat salah satu diantara mereka meninggal dalam rumah yang mereka beli bersama. Rumah yang terlihat indah namun terasa seram, kelam, dan mencekam tak salah orang menanggapinya sebagai rumah berhantu. Ada desas-desus dimana orang yang memasuki rumah itu akan dikutuk oleh pemilik rumah yang sebelumnya mati terbunuh. **Siapapun yang menginjak rumah itu akan mati sampai dendamnya terbalas**.

 **Warning :** OOC, typo, dll

 **Rate:** M ( **khusus di bawah umur, harap lewati saja adegan yg tidak berkenan**. Jika tetap membaca bagian itu, resiko ditanggung pembaca)

 **Ganre:** Horor and Romance

 **Note:** Cerita ini muncul dari mimpi Rin, seram tapi romantis ya meski Rin menambahkan cerita di beberapa bagian. Ada kala momen bahagia, so sweet, sedih, kecewa, kesal, marah, seram dll yang dapat digambarkan pada ff ini. Untuk peran pasangan dalam fanfic ini Sasuke dan Naruto, hanya saja author membebaskan kalian memilih gander nya bisa **SasuFemNaru** atau **SasuNaru** (itu suka" para pembaca dalam menghayal, Rin **membebaskan pembaca untuk** **berfantasi** ). Ketakutan reader dalam membaca ff ini tidak ditanggung oleh Rin, jadi selamat membaca~

" **Kesamaan kata atau kalimat atau cerita, lokasi dll itu murni karena unsur ketidaksengajaan, karena ff ini murni dari inspirasi Rin sendiri yang idenya mungkin sudah pasaran ^_^** "

"Human talk" 'Human think'

" **Ghost talk** " ' **Ghost think** '

\- **Karakter by Masashi Kishimoto** -

-happy- **~(O0O)~** -reading-

\- **Home Curse** -

\- **Shizuka Kirarin** -

 **Vol 3: Restu**

 **Flashback, a few years ago (part 3)**

Sasuke menggerakan kakinya tidak sabar sesekali ia melihat jamnya. Hari ini adalah perjanjian penerimaan surat rumah dari hadiah yang didapat Sasuke saat berbelanja di supermarket dan sesuai perjanjian ia akan menunggu di salah satu bilik VVIP di café ternama yang sudah dipesan oleh pemberi hadiah dan harus merelakan setengah harinya bekerja untuk menerima hadiah yang belum tentu benar keberadaannya. Oh Kami-sama jika ia ditipu ia sama saja merelakan gajinya sehari tidak bekerja di kedai ramen dan mini market. Walau hanya sehari tetap saja itu membuang uang yang akan ditabungnya untuk kebutuhan keluarganya kelak.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kesal sudah lebih dari jam perjanjian ia menunggu dan sekarang sudah hampir menjelang siang. Dia sangat tidak suka membuang-buang waktu dan itu sama saja dengan membuang-buang uang, ia tentu ingat salah satu pepatah 'Waktu adalah Uang' bukan berarti karena Sasuke mata duitan, di jaman sekarang yang serba sulit tentu ia harus memperhitungkan waktu dengan sebaik-baiknya.

 **Klining!** Suara lonceng berbunyi ketika ada seorang tamu memasuki café, pelayan café segera membungkuk hormat dan mengantar orang tersebut ke tempat duduk yang telah di pesan. Pelayan membukakan pintu dan membungkuk hormat ketika orang itu masuk kedalam bilik café.

Sasuke menoleh ketika ada orang yang memasuki biliknya. Dapat ia lihat seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan luka melintang di hidungnya mendekati tempat dimana ia duduk.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Iruka. Saya adalah kepala pelayan dari presdir Uchiha" ujarnya sambil membungkuk hormat dihadapan Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Maaf menunggu lama, hari ini sebelum bertemu dengan anda Uchiha-sama sedang menyelesaikan urusannya di kantor. Mohon dimaklumi keterlambatan beliau" ucap Iruka lagi sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau tidak duduk?" ucap Sasuke heran pasalnya sejak tadi orang ini berbicara sambil berdiri disampingnya dan selalu membungkukkan tubuhnya. Apa dia tak pegal?

Iruka tersenyum. "Anda belum mempersilahkan saya duduk, saya adalah seorang pelayan sangat tidak sopan jika saya duduk dihadapan anda tanpa persetujuan dari anda dulu"

Sasuke mendesah tidak enak, apa semua orang kaya diperlakukan begini oleh pelayannya. Jangan bilang Naruto juga (tidak tahu saja Sasuke bahwa Naruto lebih diperlakukan istimewa karena mandi dan memakai baju saja dibantu pelayannya). "Duduklah, aku bukan majikanmu"

Iruka tersenyum kembali dan segera mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Sasuke yang sebelumnya terlebih dahulu ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berterimakasih. "Anda sudah memesan makanan?" tanya Iruka ketika melihat meja hanya tersedia air putih yang dipesan Sasuke karena gratis.

"Tidak, aku sudah makan barusan" ujar Sasuke, lagipula Sasuke tidak ingin menghabiskan uangnya untuk sekedar makan makanan dengan harga yang tidak masuk akal itu. Masakan Naruto cukup membuatnya kenyang sampai jam makan siang nanti. Naruto juga sudah menyiapkannya bekal untuk makan siang jadi ia tak mau menghamburkan uangnya untuk hal yang tak perlu kecuali untuk Narutonya.

"Mau saya pesankan sesuatu untuk anda?" tawar Iruka merasa tak enak karena Sasuke sudah menunggu lama.

"Tidak perlu" Sasuke menolak. "Lagipula tujuanku kemari hanya untuk bertemu Uchiha-san dan menerima hadiah itu"

"Ah.." Iruka mengangguk jadi teringat tujuannya kemari. "Uchiha-san sedang dalam perjalanan dan saya kemari ditugaskan untuk membawa anda ke rumah yang merupakan hadiah anda. Mari saya antar" ucap Iruka menghampiri Sasuke menarik kursi Sasuke agar ia bisa beranjak dari tempat duduknya, membukakan pintu ruangan untuk Sasuke lewati. Sasuke hanya mengikuti Iruka dari belakang yang membawanya ke sebuah limousin hitam. Iruka membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk di kursi penumpang. Pertamakali Sasuke diperlakukan begini dan ia sedikit awkward.

\- **Home Curse** -

Sasuke tak menyangka hadiah yang awalnya ia kira rumah sederhana ternyata adalah sebuah mansion besar! Dari sebuah bola kecil berwarna emas ia bisa mendapatkan mension ini? Sasuke tak mau membanyangkan seberapa kaya orang yang memberikan hadiah mewah ini secara cuma-cuma pada orang tak dikenal sepertinya.

"Hm, Iruka-san anda yakin ini hadiahnya?" ucap Sasuke heran.

"Ya, apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja ini melebihi bayanganku saja" ucap Sasuke jujur, ia kira hadiahnya hanya rumah biasa dengan cat putih tanpa barang apapun didalamnya tapi ini melebihi perkiraannya. Sebuah mension dengan taman luas mengelilingi, ada air mancur, kolam renang, dan bahkan desain interior yang fantasis dengan barang dan assecoris ruangan yang sudah tersedia dan tersusun rapi di tempatnya.

Iruka tersenyum. "Saya senang anda menyukai hadiahnya"

Sasuke mendengus. "Tentu saja, mana ada orang tidak senang diberikan ' **hadiah besar** ' begini secara cuma-cuma" ucap Sasuke dengan menekankan kata hadiah besar. Iruka hanya bisa terkekeh pelan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan memperlihatkan sikap sopan walau ia sedang tertawa, sikap pelayan professional.

"Anda sangat terbuka, saya yakin Itachi-sama akan senang berbincang dengan anda"

"Hn? Itachi?"

Iruka mengerutkan alisnya mendengar kata yang tak asing keluar dari bibir Sasuke. "Ya Itachi Uchiha pemilik dari Uchiha Corp" ujarnya sambil terus berjalan diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya menelusuri mension. Iruka berhenti berjalan menatap kearah satu tempat. "Ah, itu dia Itachi-sama"

Sasuke menoleh kearah tatapan Iruka tertuju, dimana terdapat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam yang diikat sedang duduk di padang bunga dan menghadap kearah kolam renang yang ada di samping padang bunga itu. Sekilas Sasuke melihat sorot mata sedih yang terpancar dari laki-laki itu sampai pada pandangannya terhalangi oleh tubuh Iruka yang menghampiri laki-laki yang ia tahu bernama Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke tetap diam dibelakang Iruka yang sedang menyapa majikannya dan berbincang-bincang yang entahlah Sasuke tak ingin tahu. Sasuke hanya memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana yang ia kenakan, masih dengan tubuh menghadap depan dengan kepala yang menghadap kearah kanan dimana pandangannya menuju kearah kolam renang tertimpa matahari yang berkilauan dengan indahnya.

"Itachi-sama, tamu yang anda tunggu sudah tiba" ucap Iruka sambil tersenyum menyadarkan Itachi yang sedang melamun.

Itachi memandang Iruka lalu berdiri dari duduknya sambil menepuk-nepuk celana bagian belakang untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel. "Hn, dimana dia?"

Iruka tersenyum lalu menggeser tubuhnya kesamping memperlihatkan sosok laki-laki yang asik memandang sekitarnya. Itachi menoleh memandang laki-laki yang ada di belakang Iruka, matanya membulat terkejut. "Namanya Sasuke" ucap Iruka memperkenalkan tanpa melihat perubahan mimik wajah Itachi.

"Sas-sasuke?!" lirih Itachi tak percaya. Merasa diperhatikan Sasuke menoleh menatap Iruka dan sosok laki-laki yang menatap tak percaya kearahnya.

Iruka menatap bingung kearah Itachi yang tubuhnya bergetar dengan wajah terkejut dan air mata yang mulai mengalir. "I-tachi-sama? Tidak mungkinkan?" ucap Iruka tak percaya setelah mengetahui reaksi dari tuannya. Ia memandang Sasuke terkejut, sementara itu Itachi berlari tergesa kearah Sasuke lalu memeluknya kencang dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Sa..sasuke.." untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lamanya Itachi menangis kembali, dengan tubuh bergetar ia memeluk Sasuke erat enggan berpisah kembali. Sasuke menatap bingung laki-laki yang memeluknya, ia pun beralih menatap Iruka tak mengerti. Iruka hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya yang membuat Sasuke semakin tak mengerti. Ia kembali melihat Itachi entah mengapa rasanya ketika ia dipeluk oleh sosok ini ia merasa sudah kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya, ke rumahnya. Terasa hangat dan nyaman. Dengan ragu Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung tegap Itachi menenangkannya.

"Aku pulang" dengan refleks Sasuke mengucapkannya, ia pun juga tak mengerti kenapa ia berkata begitu.

Terkejut tentu saja dirasakan Itachi, ia tersenyum senang melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyentil dahi Sasuke. "Selamat datang outoto"

\- **Home Curse** -

"Jadi kau akan menikah?" Itachi terkejut pasalnya ia baru saja berbincang-bincang dengan adiknya dan sekarang ia mengatakan akan menikah. "Hn, kau berarti akan mendahului kakakmu? Padahal kita baru saja bertemu"

Sasuke tesenyum miris. "Maaf, aku sudah merencanakan ini tanpa sepengetahuanmu"

Itachi hanya tersenyum lalu ia mengusap-ngusap kasar kepala Sasuke. "Hahaha tidak apa outoto lagipula kau tidak mengingatku dan kau juga sudah besar jadi sudah sewajarnya kau menikah"

Sasuke tertawa gugup. Benar ia baru mengetahui secara rincinya bahwa ia mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatnya gegar otak permanen dan membuatnya melupakan siapa dirinya serta keluarganya termasuk orang yang bernama Itachi yang ternyata adalah kakak kandungnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan adik iparku, dia pasti cantik kan?" ucap Itachi dengan menyeringai sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya kearah Sasuke.

"Dia manis—" mendengar itu Itachi tersenyum lembut 'Baguslah' batin Itachi sambil mengangguk-ngangguk dan meminum tehnya. "—Ah dia juga sedang hamil anak kami" ucap Sasuke memberitahu.

 **Bruuush!** Itachi menyemburkan tehnya.

"Wa! Itachi-sama!" Iruka panik ia memberikan saputangan milik tuannya dan membersihkan semburan air Itachi menggunakan serbet.

Itachi terbatuk di pukul-pukul pelan dadanya yang terasa sakit lalu mengelap mulutnya. Ia memandang Sasuke horror. "Sa-sasuke kau.. kau bukan.. bukan penjahat kelamin kan?" dan sukses perkataan Itachi mendapat pukulan sayang dari Sasuke. "Kenapa kau memukulku outoto?" ucap Itachi dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang berasap.

Kepala Sasuke penuh dengan kedutan. "Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh"

Itachi mendengus. "Bagaimana aku tak berpikir yang aneh-aneh jika kau saja sudah menghamili anak orang sebelum menikahinya"

Sasuke memicingkan matanya dan kemudian mendesah. "Bagaimana pun itu terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah, lagipula sebelum itu terjadi aku memang sudah berniat menikahinya"

"Kau mencintainya Sasuke?" baru saja Sasuke akan memarahi kakaknya mengira Itachi menertawakannya dan meremehkannya karena telah berani mencintai Naruto tapi Sasuke terdiam ketika ia melihat wajah serius terpancar jelas dari wajah kakaknya. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Itachi dan menatap kotak bekal yang ada di genggamannya. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Ya aku mencintainya… sangat" ujar Sasuke membuat Itachi terpukau ketika menatap manik mata Sasuke yang terpancar keteduhan dan cinta yang kuat. Itachi tersenyum.

"Sasuke"

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Itachi.

 **Tak!** Itachi menyentil dahi Sasuke, menuai ringisan dari Sasuke. "Ck, apa sih yang kau lakukan—"

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika melihat senyum lebar dari Itachi. "Semoga bahagia Sasuke, aku merestuimu"

Saat ini mereka sedang makan siang bersama, duduk lesehan dengan tikar di taman bunga sambil berbincang-bincang mengenai apa saja yang mereka alami di kehidupan mereka setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi, kehidupan Sasuke selama ini dan mengenai Naruto. Sasuke menceritakan dari awal ia bertemu Naruto yang merupakan calon penerus perusahaan yang kaya raya sampai ia memutuskan menikah. Dari cerita Sasuke, Itachi bisa tahu bagaimana kehidupan Naruto yang merupakan anak tunggal, ia pasti seorang yang manja. Ia sempat terpukau juga ketika mendengar Naruto yang mau menerima Sasuke, tinggal di apartamen Sasuke dan hidup bersama Sasuke yang tergolong orang sederhana dan serba kekurangan, bagi anak orang kaya dan selalu terpenuhi segala keinginannya pasti cukup berat menjalaninya.

"Sasuke-sama silahkan dimakan" Iruka menaruh lauk pauk di hadapan Sasuke ketika melihat Sasuke hanya memakan bekalnya tanpa mengambil hidangan yang disediakan khusus dari tuannya. 'mungkin ia malu'

"Ambil saja Sasuke masih banyak hidangan yang tersedia, aku dan Iruka tidak mungkin bisa menghabiskannya, jangan sungkan ini pertemuan pertama kita sebagai kakak adik setelah sekian lama tak bertemu"

"Tidak apa ini sudah cukup" ucap Sasuke, Itachi melirik kotak bekal Sasuke yang merupakan bento sederhana rumahan. Sadar akan tatapan Itachi yang menatap penasaran makanannya, Sasuke menyondorkan kotak bekalnya kearah Itachi. "Kau mau?"

"Apa ini buatan calon adik iparku?" Sasuke menggangguk mengiyakan. Itachi pun menyuapkan lauk kedalam mulutnya. "Hmm.. ini cukup lezat—" Itachi menyerngit ketika merasakan sedikit rasa pahit di lidahnya. "Apa Naruto baru belajar memasak? makanan Naruto enak walau ada beberapa yang gosong"

Sasuke tertawa. "Ya begitulah selama Naruto bersamaku ia mulai belajar memasak dan membersihkan apartemen ketika aku pergi bekerja"

"Heeh? Dia sudah seperti istrimu saja Sasuke"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Awalnya aku juga sempat khawatir tapi ternyata dia terlihat senang melakukannya. Tapi tetap saja karena ia sekarang sedang hamil aku sering melarangnya melakukan hal yang berat-berat dulu"

Itachi tersenyum kembali membayangkan kehidupan Sasuke bersama Naruto yang terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia. "Sampai belajar masak dan rela meninggalkan kehidupan mewahnya, Naruto pasti sangat mencintaimu Sasuke"

"Aku tahu…"

"Haaa… senangnya mendengar adikku sudah mendapatkan kebahagiannya, aku bisa tenang" ujar Itachi sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. "Lalu kapan kau akan mengenalkan Naruto padaku? Kau juga tak memberitahu marga Naruto, jika memang Naruto pewaris perusahaan terkenal seharusnya aku tahu. Aku akan membantumu meminta restu ayah mertuamu"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan melakukannya sendiri dengan kekuatanku sekarang. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku memang pantas bersanding dengan Naruto tanpa marga Uchiha"

"Apa kau akan menanggalkan marga Uchiha, Sasuke? Meninggalkanku kakakmu? lagi?" lirih Itachi sedih menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Ck bukan begitu aniki, setelah menyakinkan calon mertuaku aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Naruto saat pernikahan nanti. Kau hanya perlu duduk diam menunggu undangan dariku saja dan setelah itu aku akan kembali menjadi Uchiha Sasuke adikmu"

Itachi tersenyum kembali. "Baiklah kakak akan menunggumu… Sasuke sampai saat itu tiba berjuanglah, aku akan selalu berdoa untukmu"

"Arigatou.."

"Hn.." Itachi memejamkan matanya. "Oh iya paman Iruka tolong ambilkan surat tanah beserta segala isi dari rumah ini di tas yang kutaruh didalam mobil"

"Baik Itachi-sama" ucap Iruka sambil membungkuk dan berlalu mengemban tugas dari tuannya.

"Saking asiknya bercerita aku sampai lupa tujuan awalku datang kemari, kau suka dengan rumah ini kan Sasuke? Ah mungkin seharusnya aku memberikanmu rumah yang lebih besar lagi beserta beberapa pelayan karena kau sebentar lagi akan berkeluarga"

"Tidak perlu aniki, ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Kau tak perlu memberikanku, aku akan membelinya"

Itachi menatap Sasuke bingung. "Kenapa kau membelinya? Aku memberikanmu karena kau adikku anggap saja sebagai hadiah pernikahan dariku"

"Aniki aku sudah menjelaskan padamu tadi bahwa aku akan membuktikan bisa membahagiakan Naruto tanpa marga Uchiha, jika aku menerima hadiahmu sama saja itu bukan dari hasil kerja kerasku sendiri. Aku akan membelinya dan perkataanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat"

"Ck! Kau jangan tersinggung Sasuke dengan hasil pekerjaanmu sekarang kau yakin bisa membelinya? Sudahlah ambil saja, kau mendapatkan rumah ini juga berkat kau memenangkan undian"

"Tidak, jika mereka tahu siapa aku. Orang-orang yang mengikuti undian akan merasa tercurangi. Aku akan berusaha membayarnya. Walaupun harus mencicil"

Itachi merenggut mendengar kekeraspalaan Sasuke. "Sesukamu sajalah"

"Kau harus menentukan harga jualnya aniki"

"Berapapun kau membayarnya aniki akan berikan padamu, bahkan jika kau membayar dengan uang 1 yen akan aniki terima" ucap Itachi sebal dan merebahkan dirinya lagi memunggungi Sasuke.

"Ck! Jangan bercanda kau aniki, mana ada harga mension seharga roti melon"

(note: Rin ga tau harga roti melon disana, jadi Rin ngawur ga tau bener apa ga ya :p)

"Urusai na~"

"Aniki!"

\- **Home Curse** -

Langkah kaki terdengar bergema pada lorong kediaman Namikaze, para pelayan yang melihat kedatangan tuannya membungkuk hormat. Sang tuan membalas mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju keruangan anaknya berada, kepala menengok ke sekeliling ruangan namun tak ia dapati tanda-tanda keberadaan anaknya. "Naruto dimana?" tanya sang tuan rumah pada salah satu pelayan yang ia jumpai.

"Sudah hampir empat bulan Naruto-sama menginap di rumah temannya tuan, katanya jika anda sudah pulang ia akan kembali. Mungkin Naruto-sama merasa kesepian"

Minato menautkan alisnya. "Empat bulan? Kau tahu dimana dia menginap?"

"Maaf tuan, Naruto-sama tak menjelaskan menginap dimana pada kami"

"Hm baiklah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu"

Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat. "Baik" lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Minato. Minato menghela nafasnya dilonggarkan dasi yang melingkar erat di kerah bajunya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia mengambil handponenya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kearah kasur, mencoba menelphone.

"… **.** "

"—Apa maksudmu dengan teme dan Menma? Ini tousan Naru dan apa maksudmu dengan 'anakmu rewel'?" Minato berkata dengan heran ketika mendengar ucapan anaknya barusan, baru saja anaknya mengangkat telphonenya dan ia belum menyapa, anaknya sudah bercerita hal yang Minato tak tahu. Minato akan bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai keberadaan anaknya saat ini namun sambungan telphone terputus. "Halo? Naru? Naruto? Ck anak itu kenapa dia mematikan telphonenya?" merasa ada yang aneh, dengan perasaan curiga akan sikap anaknya Minato menghubungi sekretarisnya.

"Kakashi cari tahu keberadaan Naruto sekarang" ucapnya tegas ketika Kakashi sudah mengangkat panggilan darinya sebelum menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

Naruto menggigit jari jempolnya gelisah, astaga apa yang ia lakukan barusan? dengan bodohnya ia main berbicara mengenai Menma tanpa melihat siapa yang menelphonenya terlebih dahulu. Naruto pikir Sasuke yang menelphonenya karena selama ini Sasuke lah yang paling cerewet menghubunginya. Naruto mengusap perutnya yang buncit menenangkan bayinya yang bergerak gelisah didalamnya seolah ia tahu ibunya merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi ada yang aneh disini, biasanya jika ayahnya di luar negri untuk mengurus perusahaan ayahnya tak akan pernah sempat menelphonenya kecuali jika ayahnya mendengar dirinya berbuat ulah/sakit dari paman Kakashi. Tunggu dulu… tidak mungkinkan paman Kakashi memberitahukan perihal hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan kehamilannya?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya keras. 'Tidak mungkin!' serunya dalam hati. Kakashi adalah tipe orang yang menepati janjinya (kecuali janji untuk datang tepat waktu tentu saja), ia memiliki pendirian yang tetap jadi tak mungkin Kakashi memberitahukannya karena dia sendiri sudah berjanji untuk tetap bungkam sampai ia bisa menyampaikan sendiri pada ayahnya. Jika tidak begitu berarti ayahnya sudah pulang..?! bukankah Kakashi mengatakan ayahnya akan pulang minggu depan?!

 **Kriing!** Naruto menatap terkejut handponenya yang berbunyi nyaring dan menampilkan nama Kakashi. Cepat-cepat Naruto mengangkatnya. "Halo paman! Ayah…"

" **Paman sudah tahu Naru, paman juga terkejut ternyata ayahmu sudah kembali lebih cepat. Ia bahkan menanyakan keberadaanmu padaku, sepertinya ia sudah mulai curiga** "

"Aku harus bagaimana paman?" panik jelas Naruto rasakan sekarang.

" **Kau tenangkan dirimu dulu dan dengarkan aku…** " Naruto pun menghela nafasnya berulang kali menenangkan dirinya sambil mendengarkan perkataan Kakashi. " **Kau tentu tahu bahwa kau tidak mungkin menutupi hubunganmu dengan Sasuke selamanya? Dan kau tidak mungkin bisa menghindar selamanya dari pengawasan ayahmu, siap tidak siap kau harus melakukannya Naru. Kau harus mengakui**

… **Mengakui keberadaan Sasuke dan kehadiran Menma pada ayahmu** "

Naruto meremas-remas ujung bajunya dengan cemas, sesekali perutnya ia usap, panggilan dari Kakashi tadi sama sekali tak membantunya meringankan keresahannya. "Naruto?" dapat Naruto dengar suara berat khas laki-laki memanggil namanya di pintu masuk apartemen. Dia Sasuke. Dengan terburu-buru Naruto menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Naru? ada apa?"

Naruto menoleh menatap wajah Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Sasu, ayah sudah kembali…"

Baru saja Sasuke mendapatkan kabar gembira dengan menemukan keluarganya berasa seperti terbang tinggi ke awang-awang lalu dihempaskan ke dasar dengan kasar ketika Naruto memulai ceritanya. Naruto bilang ayahnya si 'Minato-sama' itu telah kembali? Dan Naruto tanpa sengaja mengucapkan tentang Menma? Minato mencari keberadaan Naruto? Astaga…

Sasuke memijat keningnya, mendadak kepalanya terasa pening. "Hiks ba-bagaimana ini teme? aku belum siap mengatakannya. Aku takut" Naruto mulai menangis. Menghela nafasnya Sasuke mulai bersikap tenang tak ingin membuat Naruto semakin panik dan banyak pikiran bagaimana pun Naruto masih mengandung.

"Naru aku sudah melamarmu wajar jika ayahmu harus mengetahui hubungan kita"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Ssttt.." Sasuke menaruh jari telunjuknya diatas bibir Naruto. "Kau takut jika ayahmu tidak merestui kita?" Naruto mengangguk ragu membalas pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kau tidak percaya padaku Naru?" Naruto menunduk.

"Aku hanya takut ayah akan menyakitimu.." ucap Naruto pelan.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kemudian ia mengangkat wajah Naruto "Naru…" ia mengecup pipi Naruto lama lalu berbisik di telinga Naruto. "Kau tahu kan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu?"

Naruto mengangguk kembali, Sasuke tersenyum lembut ia mengecup dahi Naruto sayang lalu memeluk Naruto. "Tentu kau tahu apapun rintangannya dan ayahmu lakukan aku akan menghadapinya asal bisa bersamamu aku tak akan menyerah, apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu—" Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku akan melindungi kalian…" ralat Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengelus-ngelus perut Naruto. "Kalian adalah sumber kebahagianku, salah satu alasan untukku bertahan dan berusaha untuk jadi lebih baik"

"Aku miskin dan tak punya apa-apa selain diriku sendiri, aku tak punya suatu hal yang bisa kau banggakan pada orang lain, mungkin memang aku tak cocok bersanding denganmu yang sempurna. tapi bolehkah aku bersikap egois untuk memilikimu seutuhnya? Tidak dengan hartamu, aku mau kau. Kau Narutoku, hanya kau dan juga hatimu.. terdengar gila dan posesif itulah aku.. jadi…

Bisakah kau percaya padaku yang gila dan posesif ini selalu bersama denganmu dan bertanggung jawab seutuhnya akan dirimu Namikaze Naruto?"

Naruto menangis haru, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Benar kata Sasuke untuk apa ia takut? Sasuke begitu mencintainya begitupun sebaliknya. Apapun keputusan ayahnya nanti, ia akan tetap bersama Sasuke, mereka saling mencintai dan melengkapi layaknya sepasang puzzle yang tidak bisa terpisahkan. Naruto tersenyum, Sasuke juga tersenyum, kami bahagia bersama.

\- **Home Curse** -

Sasuke tersenyum mendapati wajah kekasihnya yang sangat kentara sekali jika ia sedang gugup. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Kau gugup?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke sebal, sebenarnya siapa sih yang disini akan bertemu calon mertua? Naruto bahkan sudah mengenal maupun dikenal ayahnya saat masih dalam kandungan jadi kenapa dia yang cemas sementara Sasuke tidak? Bahkan dengan wajah datarnya Sasuke masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya untuk berjumpa dan berbicara langsung dengan ayah perihal pernikahan sekaligus meminta restu, jalannya bahkan terlihat santai tak ada gemetarnya sama sekali lain dengan dirinya. "Terkadang aku heran padamu teme, sebenarnya kau manusia atau bukan?"

Sasuke lantas tertawa. "Tentu saja aku manusia dobe.. lama tak mengambil pekerjaan kinerja otakmu semakin rendah ya dobe" ucapnya sambil terkekeh kembali.

"Berhentilah menghinaku 'Baka Teme'!" tekannya sambil mencubit keras pinggang Sasuke. Sasuke meringis tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lembut ditautkan jemari mereka dengan erat.

"Tenang saja aku akan selalu bersamamu"

Naruto terpana menatap wajah Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya, lalu ia tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat. "Ya.." dengan mantab Naruto mengangguk. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah bersama Sasuke yang selalu berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jadi… bisa kau jelaskan siapa dia Naruto?" ucap Minato dengan nada tenang ia duduk sambil menikmati segelas teh hangat.

Naruto meremas ujung bajunya gugup. "A-ano…" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Sasuke, senang bisa bertemu dengan anda Namikaze-san"

Minato menatap menilai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Hanya Sasuke tanpa marga?" ia menatap tajam Sasuke. "Apa yang membawamu kemari, kau pasti memiliki alasan khusus datang kemari apalagi datang bersama anakku yang entah berada dimana sebelumnya. Apa kau menculik Naruto dan datang kemari untuk meminta uang tembusan padaku sekarang?"

"Ayah! Ja—" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto erat menghentikannya untuk berbicara.

"Saya disini untuk bertemu dan berkenalan dengan anda sekaligus meminta restu anda untuk menikah dengan Naruto. Naruto sedang hamil dan saya ingin mempertanggung jawabkannya"

Sempat adanya sorot terkejut di kedua manik shapier milik Minato, namun wajahnya kembali datar. Layaknya seorang polisi yang mengintrogasi tahanan. Minato menanyakan banyak hal sampai membuat kepala Naruto penuh, mual dan pusing tak pelak ia rasakan juga. Hampir tak kuasa Naruto menahan muntah yang mungkin akan keluar saat itu juga.

Rasa cemas yang berlebih menunggu jawaban dari sang ayahanda yang belum keluar juga dengan berani ia bertanya karena tak mau berlama-lama dengan situasi mencengkam yang membuat dirinya sulit bernafas. "Jadi ayah? Ayah.. setuju kan?" tanya Naruto harap-harap cemas.

Naruto menegukkan ludahnya gugup.

 **Deg Deg Deg…** suara jantung terasa bertalu-talu dan…

"Tidak… Ayah tak merestuimu"

Dan jawaban singkat itu sukses membuat Sasuke serta Naruto membulatkan matanya.

Menegukkan ludahnya kasar kemudian Naruto tertawa garing. "Ha.. ayah pasti bercanda kan?"

Minato meminum tehnya dengan tenang. "Tidak, malah ayah sangat serius padamu" ucapnya sambil menatap Naruto.

"Ayah, ayah sadarkan apa yang ayah katakan? A-aku sedang hamil ayah.."

"Ayah tahu bukankah laki-laki tak tahu diri itu yang barusan mengatakannya" ucap Minato dengan tatapan tajam serta menusuk kearah Sasuke yang duduk disamping Naruto.

"Ayah! Jangan sebut Sasuke seperti itu! Bagaimana pun Sasuke adalah orang tua dari bayi ini dia pantas mempertanggungjawabkannya, lalu kenapa ayah malah tak menerimanya?"

"Tidak! Dia tak pantas Naru! Bagaimanapun ayah tetap tak merestuimu!"

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan anakku? Coba ayah pikirkan bagaimana tanggapan yang lainnya? Ia tak mungkin tak memiliki sosok ayah kan?!" tanya Naruto frustasi.

Minato tak menjawab sampai beberapa saat. "Anggap saja itu hanya kecelakaan dan ayah akan menutupinya dari publik ayah akan mengangkat anakmu menjadi adikmu"

Naruto menganga tak percaya dengan perkataan ayahnya. "Ke-kecelakaan?" sebegitu mudahnya ayah berkata begitu. "Ayah tahu kan jika aku—kami saling mencintai?" tanya Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat. Namun hanya keheningan sebagai jawaban dari Minato dan Naruto tahu pasti apa jawabannya.

Naruto berdiri sambil menarik lengan Sasuke. "Ayo Sasuke"

"Maaf Naru, aku tak akan meninggalkan tempat ini sampai ayahmu setuju"

"Ck! Percuma saja teme, sampai kau menangis darah pun orang tua keras kepala itu tak mungkin mengubah keputusannya" ucap Naruto sambil menarik Sasuke dengan keras sehingga Sasuke beranjak bangun dan membawanya pergi dari tempat ini.

"Ini demi kebahagiaanmu Naru.."

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Ayah tak mengerti.. Sasuke.. Sasuke lah kebahagiaan Naru bagaimanapun keadaannya" dan dengan itu percakapan berakhir.

Kakashi menghampiri Naruto dengan tergesa ketika ia melihat Naruto keluar dari rumah, niatnya membantu Naruto untuk berbicara dengan Minato pupus sudah hanya gara-gara ada rapat dan Minato memerintahkannya untuk memimpin jalan rapat yang tak bisa ia tolak. "Naruto bagaimana?"

"Paman Kakashi mulai sekarang coret namaku dalam ahli waris Namikaze" ucap Naruto sontak membuat kaget Kakashi dan Sasuke.

"Kau yakin Naru?" tanya Kakashi tak percaya.

"Tentu saja mulai sekarang aku bukan Namikaze lagi dan aku tak akan memakai apapun yang bersangkutan dengan Namikaze" Naruto membuka dompetnya dan memberikan semua kartu kreditnya pada Kakashi termasuk kunci mobil.

"Naru kau tidak perlu memberikan semua kartu kreditmu. Bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu selanjutnya?" tanya khawatir Kakashi memikirkan masa depan Naru dan anaknya yang kelam dan kumuh. Membiayai diri Sasuke saja sepertinya sudah susah. Lagipula ia sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya, ia tak mungkin tega melihat adiknya terlantar.

"Bagaimana pun Sasuke akan menjagaku apapun keadaannya aku percaya pada Sasuke…"

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Naruto gemas. Wajah Naruto seketika berubah merah, ia mencubit pinggang Sasuke dan bibir yang bergumam kesal 'Dasar teme tak tahu malu!' Sasuke terkekeh kemudian menatap Kakashi masih tersampir senyum kecil di bibirnya. "Percayalah padaku Kakashi-san"

 **TBC**


	4. Meet You

**Disc** : Karakter by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Sum** : Cinta, pengorbanan, dan dendam dapat terjadi. Dimana Sasuke anak yatim dan merupakan pelayan ramen mencintai seorang anak pengusaha kaya Namikaze Naruto. Mereka saling mencintai dan menjalani hubungan rahasia, sampai dimana hubungan itu terungkap. Akibat tidak direstuinya hubungan mereka, membuat salah satu diantara mereka meninggal dalam rumah yang mereka beli bersama. Rumah yang terlihat indah namun terasa seram, kelam, dan mencekam tak salah orang menanggapinya sebagai rumah berhantu. Ada desas-desus dimana orang yang memasuki rumah itu akan dikutuk oleh pemilik rumah yang sebelumnya mati terbunuh. **Siapapun yang menginjak rumah itu akan mati sampai dendamnya terbalas**.

 **Warning :** OOC, typo, dll

 **Rate:** M ( **khusus di bawah umur, harap lewati saja adegan yg tidak berkenan**. Jika tetap membaca bagian itu, resiko ditanggung pembaca)

 **Ganre:** Horor and Romance

 **Note:** Cerita ini muncul dari mimpi Rin, seram tapi romantis ya meski Rin menambahkan cerita di beberapa bagian. Ada kala momen bahagia, so sweet, sedih, kecewa, kesal, marah, seram dll yang dapat digambarkan pada ff ini. Untuk peran pasangan dalam fanfic ini Sasuke dan Naruto, hanya saja author membebaskan kalian memilih gander nya bisa **SasuFemNaru** atau **SasuNaru** (itu suka" para pembaca dalam menghayal, Rin **membebaskan pembaca untuk** **berfantasi** ). Ketakutan reader dalam membaca ff ini tidak ditanggung oleh Rin, jadi selamat membaca~

" **Kesamaan kata atau kalimat atau cerita, lokasi dll itu murni karena unsur ketidaksengajaan, karena ff ini murni dari inspirasi Rin sendiri yang idenya mungkin sudah pasaran ^_^** "

"Human talk" 'Human think'

" **Ghost talk** " ' **Ghost think** '

\- **Karakter by Masashi Kishimoto** -

-happy- **~(O0O)~** -reading-

\- **Home Curse** -

\- **Shizuka Kirarin** -

 **Vol 4: Meet you**

 **.**

Naruto menatap pria berambut merah khawatir. "Gaara kau yakin?"

Gaara menatap Naruto penuh keyakinan. "Memang menyedihkan jika aku jauh darimu orang yang kucintai tapi aku juga tidak bisa melihatmu berlarut dalam kesedihan. Pergilah, pergilah ketempat dimana kebahagiaanmu berada. Tenanglah aku akan memastikan ayahmu tak mencarimu" Gaara tersenyum lembut setelah menyerahkan sebuah koper. "Ah.. ini pakailah kau pasti membutuhkannya, aku sudah mengatas namakanmu…" Gaara menyerahkan kartu ATM, tabungan bank, dan kartu Naruto.

Naruto menatap kartu tabungan dengan nama Karuto dan melihat nominal uang yang tertera disana. "Gaara ini terlalu banyak.." ucap Naruto tidak enak.

"Ambilah, anggap saja itu ucapan terimakasih dariku karena sudah menjadi pasangan hidupku walau hanya sementara"

Sebelah tangan Naruto mengelus wajah Gaara dengan sedih. "Maafkan aku"

Gaara tersenyum sedih, ia mengelus rambut pirang Naruto. "Hubungi aku jika kau memerlukan bantuanku" Naruto mengangguk lemah.

"Ah iya… ini" Naruto melepaskan cincin emas di jari manisnya sebagai saksi bisu pernikahannya dengan Gaara. "Aku kembalikan padamu, kau orang yang baik Gaara kuharap kelak kau menemukan pasangan hidup yang lebih baik dariku dan tentu kalian saling mencintai"

Gaara terdiam menatap cincin emas yang mirip dengan cincin yang melekat di jari manisnya, ia tersenyum dan mengembalikan cincin itu pada pemiliknya menuai tatapan bingung dari Naruto. "Semenjak pernikahan kita cincin itu sudah menjadi milikmu, juga sebagai bukti bahwa kita pernah bersama. Kuharap kau tak keberatan menyimpannya untukku" Naruto mengangguk singkat sambil tersenyum mengiyakan permintaan Gaara yang mungkin menjadi terakhir kalinya karena setelah ini mereka mungkin saja tak pernah bertemu lagi.

Naruto tersenyum dengan air mata haru keluar dari mata shapiernya. "Arigatou…" ujarnya lirih.

Gaara mengangguk singkat, ia tersenyum lirih. "Hati-hati dijalan.." ucapnya terakhir kali dengan lambaian tangan mengarah kearah Naruto yang mulai berjalan menjauh, lambaian tangan untuk mengatarkan kepergian **mantan** kekasihnya. "Sampai jumpa Naruto…

Selamat tinggal…. _my love_ "

- **~(O0O)~** -

Naruto menatap kosong jendela kaca pesawat menampilkan pemandangan langit biru dan awan yang terbentang luas tanpa batas, perlahan tangan kanan Naruto mengarah kearah kalungnya yang barbandul cincin emas putih dan menatap ukiran halus bertuliskan sebuah nama di dalamnya ' **Sasuke** '. Lama Naruto terdiam memandang cincin itu sampai ia memutuskan melepaskan kalungnya dan mengeluarkan cincinnya tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah cincin yang tersemat di jari manis tangan kanannya, cincinnya bersama Gaara.

Naruto melepaskan cincin itu dari jarinya dan menggantinya dengan cincin pemberian Sasuke sedangkan cincin Gaara dijadikan bandul dari kalungnya, kini jari manisnya tersemat cincin Sasuke. Naruto menggenggam erat kalung berbandul cincin pernikahannya dengan Gaara. "Maaf Gaara untuk kali ini aku hanya milik Sasuke.." ucap Naruto dan memakai kembali kalung itu dan menyembunyikan bandulnya dibalik bajunya.

Naruto menuruni pesawat dan dengan sabar ia menunggu kopernya muncul di ban berjalan, dan langsung keluar bandara menuju kearah taxi yang masih kosong penumpang meminta supir taxi untuk mengantarnya ke apartemen dimana tempatnya tinggal bersama Sasuke dulu sebelum memutuskan untuk pindah.

Naruto menatap apartemen kecil Sasuke dari depan pinrtu yang terbuka lebar, dengan perlahan ia memasuki apartemen itu sembari membawa masuk kopernya lalu menutup pintunya. Tanpa kata Naruto memasuki apartemennya semakin dalam, ia menatap kearah ruang tamu yang terhubung dengan dapur, tata letak sofa ruang tamu masih sama hanya saja tidak ada tv besar menempel pada dinding. Tidak ada yang tersisa di apartemen, kosong tanpa satu barang apapun. Apartemen kecil dimana tempat untuk seseorang tinggal kemudian pergi, menunggu sampai datang orang baru untuk menyewa apartemen dan meninggalkan banyak kenangan di dalamnya. Kenangannya bersama Sasuke.

Tak terasa air mata menetes ketika sebuah kilasan bayangan dirinya dulu bersama Sasuke ketika tinggal di apartemen ini, tertawa bersama sambil menonton drama komedi dari kaset yang ia beli di pinggir jalan, makan bersama, bercanda dan bergurau. Naruto menyentuh dinding berwarna caramel hasil dari ia cat dengan susah payah bersama Sasuke. Ingatan kembali muncul di pikirannya, awalnya Sasuke ingin dindingnya berwarna gelap namun karena terkesan suram Naruto tak menyetujuinya dan meminta warna kuning cerah tentu saja Sasuke menolak baginya warna itu membuatnya silau dan berakhirlah pada pertengkaran kecil memperebutkan warna yang mereka sukai, mereka sering mempeributkan hal kecil dan berakhir menjadi pertengkaran tapi semua itu akan kembali menjadi gelak tawa, menertawakan alasan kebodohan dari pertengkaran mereka bahkan Naruto masih dapat mendengar suara gelak tawa di memori otaknya. Naruto tersenyum teringat ketika mereka tertawa heboh sampai ada tetangga yang menggedor pintu apartemennya karena terlalu berisik dan omelan panjang dari pemilik apartemen yang pusing melihat tingkah mereka yang kekanakan.

Masih dengan jari tangannya yang menyentuh dinding, kaki Naruto membawanya kesebuah kaca besar yang menghubungkannya dengan balkon tempatnya biasa memandang matahari terbenam sambil berharap Sasuke pulang cepat dan menemaninya.

"Sampai sekarang pun aku masih berharap hal yang sama Sasuke…" ucap Naruto lirih menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam dari singgasananya dari balik kaca balkon yang tertutup.

- **~(O0O)~** -

Malam ini Naruto memutuskan untuk makan ramen di kedai dimana tempat Sasuke bekerja dulu sambil bernostalgia melepas rindu dan mengingat-ingat peristiwa manis yang pernah ia alami pada masa lalu bersama paman Teuchi pemilik dari kedai itu dan anaknya Ayame yang biasa ia ajak berbagi cerita dulu sekaligus memakan ramen yang paling ia rindukan. Naruto menatap kedai dihadapannya, bangunannya masih sama walau kecil tapi banyak orang yang rela mengantre lama hanya demi mencicipi semangkok ramen.

"Permisi anda tidak dalam antrean kedai? Jika tidak ingin ke kedai bisakah anda minggir agar saya bisa tetap pada barisan antrean" ucap orang yang di belakang Naruto. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya baru tersadar dari lamunannya, ia melihat jarak kosong cukup panjang dari antrean di depannya gara-gara melamun tadi ia sampai tak beranjak maju dan menyebabkan barisan di belakangnya ikut terdiam.

"Ah maaf, saya juga ingin makan ramen di kedai ini.." Naruto berkata tak enak, ia pun melangkah mendekati barisan didepannya sampai pada akhirnya ia mendapat bagian tempat duduk di pojok kedai yang jauh dari keributan pengunjung. Naruto pun mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan. Lama menunggu pelayan akhirnya datang menghampirinya tanpa disangka Ayamelah yang menghampirinya, dengan cepat Naruto menurunkan topi yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi wajahnya agar tak dikenali wanita itu. Ia belum siap berbicara langsung dengan Ayame setelah sekian lama tak bertemu lagipula sebelumnya ia tak berpamitan saat meninggalkan kota ini pada mereka dan ia juga belum siap bercerita banyak hal mengenai hidupnya yang pelik saat ini.

"Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu" ucap Ayame merasa tak enak, masih dengan kepala yang menunduk Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya memaklumi, Ayame tersenyum dan mempersiapkan alat tulis untuk mencatat pesanan. "Apa ada yang ingin anda pesan?"

"Hmm… aku ingin memesan lima mangkok ramen ukuran jumbo dengan ekstra naruto, menma, dan juga tomat didalamnya" ucap Naruto menuai tatapan heran dan juga terkejut dari Ayame.

"Apa anda yakin dengan pesanannya?" tanya Ayame merasa tak yakin pelanggannya ini bisa menghabisi pesanannya.

Naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Apa ada yang salah?" Ayame menggeleng salah tingkah. "Ah aku juga pesan segelas es jeruk manis" Ayame mengangguk mengerti sambil mencatat pesanan Naruto tak lupa ia membaca kembali pesanan itu dan kembali ke tempatnya untuk menyerahkan pesanan itu pada koki yang merupakan ayah Ayame sendiri.

"Maaf menunggu lama, silahkan menikmati hidangan anda.." ucap Ayame tersenyum sumringah menyerahkan pesanan Naruto. Mata Naruto berbinar haru sudah lama ia tak makan ramen favoritnya ini dengan tidak sabar ia menyeruput ramen itu dan pada akhirnya ia tersedak. Matanya memerah dan berair, tenggorokannya serta hidungnya terasa terbakar perih. Naruto terbatuk hebat. "Astaga! Ce-cepat minum ini" dengan panik Ayame menyerahkan es jeruk itu. Naruto mengambilnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Ayame lalu meminum minumannya.

"K-kau ba-baik saja kan?" tanya Ayame khawatir.

Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Arigatou.." ucapnya dengan suara serak.

"Ah syukurlah…" Ayame terduduk lemas dihadapan Naruto. "Aku kaget sekali tadi…" walaupun wajah Naruto tertutupi topi namun Ayame masih bisa melihat senyum tak enak mampir di bibir cherry serta gumaman permintaan maaf dari Naruto. "Aku pertama kali melihatmu, hei apa kau baru saja tinggal di daerah sini?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya aku baru saja pindah ke apartemen xxx no 305"

"Eeh kau tinggal disana?" ucap Ayame terkejut. "Waah sebelumnya temanku juga tinggal disana tapi entahlah kemana ia sekarang kurasa ia sudah menikah, kuharap ia bahagia dimanapun ia berada" Ayame tampak merenung, Naruto tahu pasti siapa yang diceritakan oleh Ayame. Ayame menggelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan pikirannya dari temannya itu. "Lalu kau tahu darimana kedai ini? kau tidak keberatan kan aku berbincang sebentar denganmu" ucap Ayame, entah ia merasa tak asing berbincang dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya ini.

Naruto tersenyum merasa tak keberatan dengan keinginan Ayame. "Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar lalu menemukan kedai ini. Antreannya sangat panjang kupikir makanan disini enak kebetulan juga aku sedang lapar jadi kuputuskan untuk makan disini dan memesan banyak takut aku tak bisa nambah"

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali" Ayame tertawa mendengarnya. "Kalau kau memesan banyak seharusnya kau memesan makanan yang berbeda agar kau bisa mencicipi menu yang lain"

Naruto tersenyum. "Tidak… aku hanya sedang ingin memakan ramen dengan isian naruto, menma dan tomat, itu membuatku teringat akan seseorang" Ayame menatap ramen yang ada dihadapannya ia jadi ingat juga temannya Naruto selalu memesan menu yang sama seperti dipesan oleh orang ini.

"Yah.. temanku Naruto juga sering memesan menu yang sama sepertimu" dibalik topinya Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Ayame, apa Ayame akan menyadarinya? "Alasannya sama sepertimu, katanya ramen ini membuatnya teringat dengan dirinya dan kekasihnya Sasuke yang menyukai tomat dan Menma.. nama dari calon anak mereka karena itu ia sangat menyukai menu ini. Haah.. aku kangen sekali padanya, dia jail dan gampang disukai orang disekelilingnya tak heran semua pelangganku mengenalnya. Aku yakin mereka juga merindukannya"

Naruto menatap sendu mangkuk ramennya. "Ya, aku juga merindukan kalian semua" ucapnya lirih.

Ayame menatap heran kearah Naruto. "Huh? kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa orang yang bernama Naruto itu juga merindukan kalian"

Ayame tertawa senang. "Tentu saja! Dia kan paling suka ramen buatan ayahku, aku yakin dia pasti tak tahan mencicipi ramen ini lagi"

"Ya kurasa begitu" ucap Naruto ikut tertawa bersama Ayame.

Ayame menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap seorang dihadapannya. "Oh ya namaku Ayame, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu"

Naruto tersenyum membalas uluran tangan Ayame. "Karuto, senang bisa berjumpa denganmu"

- **~(O0O)~** -

"Berhenti paman." Naruto membayar tagihan taxinya pada sopir. "Makasi paman, kembaliannya buat paman saja"

"Makasih nak.. hati-hati di jalan…" ucap bapak-bapak yang memiliki beberapa uban di rambutnya, sopir taxi itu.

Naruto tersenyum. "Paman juga hati-hati dijalan" lalu membuka pintu dan keluar dari taxi, ia melambaikan tangannya pada sang sopir yang ramah dan baik itu, memandangnya sampai taxi itu sudah berlalu menjauh darinya. Naruto pun berjalan sedikit untuk mencapai pintu gerbang sambil membawa kopernya dan sebuah tas gendong.

Ia memandang dari luar pintu gerbang dimana terdapat bangunan mension besar beberapa meter didepannya, kini ia berada pada mension dimana Sasuke jadikan hadiah untuk pernikahan mereka. Tanpa sepengetahuan ayah, Itachi yang merupakan kakak Sasuke memintanya bertemu beberapa hari setelah pemakaman. Ia memberiahukan banyak hal menyangkut Sasuke, awalnya aku tak percaya bahwa Sasuke merupakan saudara Itachi Uchiha yang ia kenal tersohor. Namun setelah dijelaskan dan memperlihatkan beberapa bukti bahwa mereka memang saudara membuatku percaya pada Itachi apalagi wajah Itachi mirip dengan Sasuke. Itachi juga yang memberitahu perihal mension ini. Naruto sangat bersyukur Gaara mau bercerai dengannya dan membiarkannya pergi sehingga ia bisa membeli mension ini di tempat pelelangan yang dibantu oleh Itachi dan memutuskan untuk tinggal disini selama sisa hidupnya.

Ya, Ia dan Gaara menikah akibat paksaan dari Minato beberapa minggu setelah Sasuke meninggal. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin menikah lagi. Ia tak mau! Tapi ia juga kasihan pada Gaara yang berharap lebih. Naruto tak tega menyakiti sahabat karibnya, jadi ia menerima pernikahan itu dengan sangat terpaksa walau begitu ketika ia sudah menikah dengan Gaara, Naruto tidak bisa bersikap seperti layaknya pasangan lainnya. Ia hanya terdiam dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah apapun itu dan jarang mengobrol, ia akan berbicara jika ia diajak berbicara selebihnya tidak. Ia terlalu sibuk merindukan masa-masa ia bersama dengan Sasuke. Naruto belum siap berpisah dengan Sasuke, baginya Sasukelah sumber kehidupannya, sumber kekuatannya, dan sumber kebahagiannya. Hanya Sasuke ia merasanya nyaman dan aman, katakanlah jika ia terlalu hiperbola tapi memang itulah yang ia rasakan.

Mension ini cukup jauh dari wilayah perkotaan jadi keadaan disini tidak terlalu ramai, Naruto menatap pintu gerbang yang terdapat gembok besar didalamnya. Naruto pun merogoh saku celana dan mencoba membuka gembok itu.

 **Kriiieeet~** suara engsel pintu gerbang terdengar cukup nyaring. Jujur saja suara itu sedikit membuat Naruto merinding, coba saja kau bayangkan di tempat sunyi dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang berlalu lalang walau matahari masih bersinar terik seolah-olah hanya dirimu sendiri yang hidup disana. Belum lagi jika kau disuruh tinggal ditempat besar, luas, asing dan hanya seorang diri, bagaimana perasaanmu? Baru memasuki perkarangan saja rasanya sudah seperti diawasi oleh seseorang dan saat ini Naruto merasakan hal itu dengan nyata seperti pada film-film horror yang paling ia benci.

"Haaah…." Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras, menenangkan dirinya sekaligus memberikan semangat pada dirinya sendiri yang merasa terlalu tegang karena takut-ups ia tidak ingin mengakui jika ia sedang takut saat ini. Naruto menegukkan ludahnya kasar ketika ia menatap bangunan besar dan menjulang tinggi beberapa langkah dihadapannya. Naruto menggeleng keras karenanya. 'Tidak! Aku tak boleh takut! Bagaimanapun tempat ini milik Sasuke. Sasuke pasti akan melindungiku!' ucap Naruto dalam hati dengan lantang, ia pun memantapkan hatinya melangkah masuk semakin dalam mengenyahkan perasaan ganjil seperti diawasi yang sebenarnya memang ia sedang di awasi oleh sesosok pria yang bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang.

" **Naruto…** "

"Wah.." Naruto ternganga ketika masuk kedalam mension, cukup kagum juga karena mension ini sudah tertata apik perabotan yang lengkap. Naruto hanya perlu membersihkannya sedikit, menyimpan bajunya di lemari, dan membeli beberapa bahan masakan dan kebutuhan lainnya. "Yos! Semangat Naru!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya berapi-api bersiap untuk bersih-bersih. Naruto menjepit poni rambutnya yang sudah panjang. "Hm.. pertama-tama harus cari alat bersih-bersih. Ada tidak ya?" Naruto menoleh kearah kesekelilingnya dan mencari-cari setiap ruangan barangkali ada sapu atau kemoceng tapi lebih bagus jika ada penyedot debu.

Naruto membuka sebuah lemari kayu besar yang terletak di bawah tangga, dan benar ada beberapa alat kebersihan di dalamnya dan beberapa perabotan yang tak terpakai seperti aksesoris natal beserta pohon natal berukuran sedang, pelampung, dan beberapa lukisan. "Wah lengkap sekali, kalau begini aku tak perlu mengeluarkan banyak dana untuk perlengkapan musim panas dan natal" Naruto tersenyum senang menatap assesoris natal yang menurutnya lucu-lucu tak lupa ia melihat lukisan yang ada di dalam lemari itu. Ketika ia akan mengambil lukisan yang lainnya tatapannya jatuh kepada bingkai foto berukuran besar yang terletak di paling bawah pada tumpukan lukisan itu karena penasaran Naruto mengambilnya dan membersihkan kaca bingkai yang berdebu menggunakan kemoceng. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika melihat foto pada bingkai itu. Itu foto selfinya bersama Sasuke ketika Naruto dilamar di taman bermain dulu.

"Sasuke.." mata Naruto berkaca-kaca dipeluknya bingkai foto itu dengan erat, dengan perlahan Naruto bangun dari duduknya sambil menatap sekelilingnya kemudian Naruto berjalan pada tengah-tengah ruang tamu dan memutuskan menggantung bingkai itu di tembok. Naruto tersenyum menatap bingkai foto yang sudah terpasang rapi di tembok. Ia mengelus foto yang terdapat wajah Sasuke.

"Ne.. teme, aku akan tinggal di sini. Dirumah yang kau beli untuk hadiah pernikahan kita, kak Itachi yang memberitahukannya padaku. Aku tak menyangka rumahnya akan sebesar ini" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis berbicara pada foto Sasuke seolah-olah ia memang sedang berbicara dengan orangnya langsung, setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya. "Bagaimana ini? kau benar-benar orang yang berengsek ya teme, kalau kau memang harus pergi. Kau tidak perlu membeli rumah sebesar ini, kau tak memikirkan perasaanku yang tinggal sendirian disini? Aku kesepian teme…" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya yang telah banjir dengan air matanya sendiri.

"Aku juga merindukanmu.. sangat" Naruto menggigit bibirnya mencegah suara isakan keluar dari mulutnya. "Kuharap kau bahagia disana bersama Menma… aku mencintaimu" dan dengan akhir perkataan itu Naruto mengecup foto Sasuke dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan bingkai itu.

Sosok pria jakung keluar dari persembunyiannya, ia menatap sedih Naruto yang sudah berjalan menjauh darinya. " **Tenanglah Naruto, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu ada bersamamu dan melindungimu..** " ujar sosok itu kemudian menghilang kembali.

- **~(O0O)~** -

Naruto membawa semua belanjaannya ke meja kasir, saat ini ia ada di torseba yang cukup jauh dari kediamannya kini setelah selesai membersihkan seluruh ruangan mension untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dapur.

"Are? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu nak.. kau baru tinggal disini?" tanya ibu-ibu itu ramah sambil memasukkan belanjaan Naruto kedalam kresek berukuran besar.

"Ah? Iya saya baru saja tinggal disini. Perkenalkan saya Karuto" ucap Naruto.

"Araa.. Karuto-kun manis sekali ya, rumah mu dimana nak?"

"Ano, itu di mension…" ujar Naruto, tanpa menjelaskan secara rinci lokasinya Naruto yakin ibu ini tahu dimana letak mension itu karena hanya ada satu mension di daerah ini. Naruto menatap heran wajah ibu itu yang mendadak terkesiap terkejut bahkan orang-orang yang menganterai di belakangnya untuk membayar juga ikut terkesiap.

"Maksudmu mension yang dilelang itu kau yang membelinya sekarang?" laki-laki remaja di belakangnya bertanya gugup.

"Iya…" jawabnya yang mengundang banyak pasang mata menatap kearahnya. Wajah mereka rata-rata menjadi pucat, bahkan ada beberapa yang berbisik. "Ano.. kalau boleh tau ada apa ya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Mereka pun memandang Naruto bersamaan, wajah mereka nampak ragu untuk menjelaskan. "Nak.. apa kau tinggal dimension itu hanya sendiri?" Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. "Apa kau merasakan sesuatu hal aneh disana?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak semua baik-baik saja, memang ada apa?"

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. "Begini nak, kami sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk menakutimu hanya saja.. hanya saja sebelum kamu yang tinggal disana ada orang asing yang dinyatakan meninggal disana, entah kami tidak tau sebab kenapa ia bisa meninggal yang jelas orang asing itu ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa dengan tubuh tercabik-cabik. Polisi menyatakan bahwa pria asing itu meninggal karena hewan buas"

"Hewan buas? Tapi aku tak menemukan hewan buas apapun disana" ujar Naruto heran.

"Benarkah? Kami juga tak tahu benar atau tidaknya hewan buas itu karena tidak ada yang berani memasuki kawasan mension itu termasuk polisi sekalipun, rumor mengatakan jika roh pemilik asli mension itu tidak menyukai rumahnya dihuni orang lain lalu mengutuk siapapun yang tinggal disana agar **mati** secara mengenaskan"

Entah Naruto harus merespon bagaimana dengan cerita warga di torseba tadi mengenai mension yang dihuninya kini. Mereka mengatakan roh pemilik asli mengutuk siapapun yang menghuni mension, tapi bukannya sebelum Sasuke mension itu milik Itachi? Jelas-jelas Itachi masih hidup jadi tak mungkin roh Itachi bergentayangan bukan? Atau mungkin…

"Permisi tuan.. anda baik-baik saja?" pemikiran Naruto berhenti tat kala melihat seorang pria yang terduduk di depan mensionnya. Pria itu duduk membungkuk dan mengenakan jubah hitam sehingga Naruto tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu, jubah itu juga sudah basah terkena guyuran air hujan yang deras. "Tuan? Anda baik-baik saja kan? Anda sendiri disini?" tanya Naruto khawatir, ia menatap sekelilingnya mencari keberadaan kerabat pria ini.

Karena tak menemukan siapapun selain dirinya. Naruto pun berjongkok dihadapan pria itu sambil memayungi mereka berdua. "Tuan, bagaimana jika anda masuk kerumah saya dulu sambil menunggu kerabat anda. Diluar sini cuacanya sedang tidak baik" ujar Naruto. Naruto melihat pria itu mengangguk pelan, Naruto tersenyum dan membantu pria yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu untuk berdiri dan menggiringnya kedalam rumah tanpa melihat bibir pria itu menyeringai kearahnya.

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yattaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga… bagaimana menurut kalian?

Makasi ya bagi review, fav, follow cerita ini.. semoga kalian menikmati episode ini..

Karena sekarang Rin sedang mengantuk jadi Rin tidak bisa lama-lama jadi…

Sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya ya (^_~)

Akhir kata Rin ucapkan

 **Review Please**

Salam manis,

Shizuka Kirarin

14/03/18,22:06


	5. Gaara

**Disc** : Karakter by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Sum** : Cinta, pengorbanan, dan dendam dapat terjadi. Dimana Sasuke anak yatim dan merupakan pelayan ramen mencintai seorang anak pengusaha kaya Namikaze Naruto. Mereka saling mencintai dan menjalani hubungan rahasia, sampai dimana hubungan itu terungkap. Akibat tidak direstuinya hubungan mereka, membuat salah satu diantara mereka meninggal dalam rumah yang mereka beli bersama. Rumah yang terlihat indah namun terasa seram, kelam, dan mencekam tak salah orang menanggapinya sebagai rumah berhantu. Ada desas-desus dimana orang yang memasuki rumah itu akan dikutuk oleh pemilik rumah yang sebelumnya mati terbunuh. **Siapapun yang menginjak rumah itu akan mati sampai dendamnya terbalas**.

 **Warning :** OOC, typo, dll

 **Rate:** M ( **khusus di bawah umur, harap lewati saja adegan yg tidak berkenan**. Jika tetap membaca bagian itu, resiko ditanggung pembaca)

 **Ganre:** Horor and Romance

 **Note:** Cerita ini muncul dari mimpi Rin, seram tapi romantis ya meski Rin menambahkan cerita di beberapa bagian. Ada kala momen bahagia, so sweet, sedih, kecewa, kesal, marah, seram dll yang dapat digambarkan pada ff ini. Untuk peran pasangan dalam fanfic ini Sasuke dan Naruto, hanya saja author membebaskan kalian memilih gander nya bisa **SasuFemNaru** atau **SasuNaru** (itu suka" para pembaca dalam menghayal, Rin **membebaskan pembaca untuk** **berfantasi** ). Ketakutan reader dalam membaca ff ini tidak ditanggung oleh Rin, jadi selamat membaca~

" **Kesamaan kata atau kalimat atau cerita, lokasi dll itu murni karena unsur ketidaksengajaan, karena ff ini murni dari inspirasi Rin sendiri yang idenya mungkin sudah pasaran ^_^** "

"Human talk" 'Human think'

" **Ghost talk** " ' **Ghost think** '

\- **Karakter by Masashi Kishimoto** -

-happy- **~(O0O)~** -reading-

\- **Home Curse** -

\- **Shizuka Kirarin** -

 **Vol 5 : Gaara**

 **.**

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. "Begini nak, kami sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk menakutimu hanya saja.. hanya saja sebelum kamu yang tinggal disana ada orang asing yang dinyatakan meninggal disana, entah kami tidak tau sebab kenapa ia bisa meninggal yang jelas orang asing itu ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa dengan tubuh tercabik-cabik. Polisi menyatakan bahwa pria asing itu meninggal karena hewan buas"

"Hewan buas? Tapi aku tak menemukan hewan buas apapun disana" ujar Naruto heran.

"Benarkah? Kami juga tak tahu benar atau tidaknya hewan buas itu karena tidak ada yang berani memasuki kawasan mension itu termasuk polisi sekalipun, rumor mengatakan jika roh pemilik asli mension itu tidak menyukai rumahnya dihuni orang lain lalu mengutuk siapapun yang tinggal disana agar **mati** secara mengenaskan"

Entah Naruto harus merespon bagaimana dengan cerita warga di torseba tadi mengenai mension yang dihuninya kini. Mereka mengatakan roh pemilik asli mengutuk siapapun yang menghuni mension, tapi bukannya sebelum Sasuke mension itu milik kak Itachi? Jelas-jelas kak Itachi masih hidup jadi tak mungkin rohnya bergentayangan bukan? Atau mungkin…

"Permisi tuan.. anda baik-baik saja?" pemikiran Naruto berhenti tat kala melihat seorang pria yang terduduk di depan mensionnya. Pria itu duduk membungkuk dan mengenakan jubah hitam sehingga Naruto tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu, jubah itu juga sudah basah terkena guyuran air hujan yang deras. "Tuan? Anda baik-baik saja kan? Anda sendiri disini?" tanya Naruto khawatir, ia menatap sekelilingnya mencari keberadaan kerabat pria ini.

Karena tak menemukan siapapun selain dirinya. Naruto pun berjongkok dihadapan pria itu sambil memayungi mereka berdua. "Tuan, bagaimana jika anda masuk kerumah saya dulu sambil menunggu kerabat anda. Diluar sini cuacanya sedang tidak baik" ujar Naruto. Naruto melihat pria itu mengangguk pelan, Naruto tersenyum dan membantu pria yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu untuk berdiri sambil merengkuh pria jakung itu masuk kedalam rumah tanpa melihat bibir pria itu menyeringai kearahnya.

Naruto mencoba untuk membawa pria itu untuk duduk di sofa panjang ruang tamu. Maunya agar pria itu saja untuk duduk tapi karena pria itu lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan Naruto sendiri yang tentu saja bobot Naruto lebih ringan dibandingkan dengan pria itu membuat Naruto juga ikut jatuh terduduk lebih parahnya bukannya di sofa malah Naruto jatuh terduduk di pangkuan paha si pria, membuat Naruto berjengit terkejut lalu cepat-cepat membungkukkan tubuhnya dihadapan pria itu. "Maaf.. maafkan aku… aku tidak sengaja"

Di balik jubah pria itu menyeringai kecil. "Hn…"

Naruto mengerjap bingung menatap pria itu merasa tak asing mendengar logatnya, ia memiringkan kepalanya. "A-ano…"

Pria itu mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak keberatan kamu duduk dimanapun yang kamu inginkan.. termasuk disini, duduk saja" ujar pria itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri.

 **Blussh!** Pipi Naruto merona merah namun alisnya menekuk kesal. 'A-apa-apaan pria ini!'

"A-ano kau mau minum?" ucap Naruto tersenyum ramah mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tidak memicu keributan, setidaknya ia harus bersikap sopan pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Hn, aku mau makan.." senyum ramah Naruto berganti dengan senyum kaku dengan kedua sudut bibirnya yang berkedut. 'Menawarkan minum tapi malah minta makan juga, ini orang ga tahu terimakasih ya? sudah ditolong juga' inner Naruto dalam hati.

"Ya… ya.. baiklah.." Naruto menghela nafasnya pasrah dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Katanya mau makan, aku harus masak dulu.." Naruto menatap datar pria itu.

"Aku hanya ingin makan kamu.."

Kini dahi Naruto tercetak jelas sebuah kedutan. " _Ano sa,_ memang kau bisa makan aku?"

"Hn, bisa"

Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal lalu menunjuk-nunjuk wajah tertutup jubah si pria melupakan sikapnya yang tidak sopan saat ini. "Memangnya kau vampire apa! Lagipula aku bukan makanan, dasar teme!"

Pria itu tersenyum mendengar panggilan itu. "Tentu saja bisa, dobe"

Naruto membuang wajahnya kesal. "Terserah kau sajalah!" menghentak-hentakkan kakinya Naruto berjalan kearah dapur sambil membawa belanjaannya.

- **~(O0O)~** -

Selama memasak Naruto selalu bergumam-gumam kesal. "Ck! Apa-apaan sih dia itu, sudah bagus aku menolongnya lalu dia seenaknya memanggilku dobe!" Naruto berhenti sejenak memotong wortel dan mengerjap kembali.

"Kenapa aku dan pria itu bisa tiba-tiba memanggil dobe dan teme begitu ya?" ucap Naruto pelan, ia merasa dejavu dengan panggilan itu membuatnya teringat akan Sasuke. Naruto pun menggeleng-gelengkan keras kepalanya, menyadarkan akan hanyalan masa lalu bersama Sasuke yang kembali hadir diingatannya. 'Tidak mungkinkan itu Sasuke'

"Ne~ namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menyendokkan nasi kari di mangkuk dan memberikannya pada pria yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Rahasia…"

Naruto berkedut kesal mendengarnya. "Kalau kau begitu terus, bagaimana caranya aku menghubungi keluargamu?"

"Aku.. hanya ada kakakku dan dia tidak tinggal di daerah sini" ucap pria itu.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. "Hm? Kalau begitu biar aku yang menghubungi kakakmu untuk menjemputmu, kau bisa tinggal sementara disini sampai kakakmu datang"

"Percuma saja kau menghubunginya, dia tidak akan datang"

Naruto diam sejenak. 'Apa dia bermusuhan dengan kakaknya?' Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, ia tidak berhak ikut campur masalah orang lain. "Lalu selama ini kau tinggal dimana?"

"Disini"

"Huh? apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Aku tinggal disini dobe.."

"Heeeh?! Disini?!"

"Hn.."

"Ta-tapi kan rumah ini milikku…"

"Aku tahu.. sebelum kau, aku memang sudah tinggal dirumah kosong ini" ucap pria itu sambil memakan nasi kari buatan Naruto.

"Jadi kau selama ini tidak ada tempat tinggal?" tanya Naruto lagi sedikit tidak percaya. Pria itu mengangguk. "Ano sa, aku tidak mengerti ini! sekarang kan aku sudah tinggal disini lalu kau akan tinggal dimana?"

Pria itu terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan santai. Naruto menghela nafasnya kasar. "Ck! Kau ini jangan bersikap santai begitu! Kau yang tidak punya tempat tinggal tapi aku yang panik" pria itu terkekeh pelan melihat Naruto yang mengomelinya tanpa henti.

"Dasar kau ini.. ya sudahlah ku ijinkan kau tinggal bersamaku" ucap Naruto pasrah.

"Hn, _arigatou_ " ucap pria itu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

" _Ha'i…ha'i_.." ucap Naruto memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah pria asing ini.

- **~(O0O)~** -

"Kau tidur disini saja, jika kau lapar atau haus kau bisa ambil sendiri di dapur. Kamarku juga ada disebelah kamarmu kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja" jelas Naruto sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar sang pria asing, ia berbalik kembali. "Ingat besok kau harus membantuku jualan, awas kau kabur" ucap Naruto memicingkan matanya dengan tampang lucu lalu menutup pintu kamar itu.

Sang pria asing mendengus geli melihat tingkah polah si blonde. Ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya dengan masih mengenakan jubah yang menutup wajahnya, jaga-jaga agar Naruto tidak melihat wajahnya. Baru saja mata onyx sang pria asing tertutup sebelum ia kembali membuka matanya dengan cepat, memicing tajam menatap pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamarnya kearah balkon yang menampakkan pemandangan luar dengan hujan yang terus berjatuhan tanpa henti.

Dilain tempat, tepatnya di taman belakang mension terdapat dua pria dewasa dengan masker buff berwarna hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, diam-diam mereka menyelinap masuk melalui gerbang berkawat yang berlubang dibagian bawahnya.

"Kita akan bermalam disini" ujar salah satu pria menatap mension besar dihadapannya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya pria satunya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Memang kenapa? Kau mau keluar dan ditangkap sementara kita sedang membawa barang-barang curian ini?"

"Kau tidak dengar kisah seram mension ini apa?!"

"Ck kau takut?" teman pria itu mengangguk. "Astaga kau percaya kisah itu?"

"Bagaimana tidak percaya kalau sudah banyak korban berjatuhan gara-gara mension ini?!"

"Ck, sudahlah aku dengar mension ini sudah ditinggali sepertinya dia belum mati. Itu membuktikan kisah itu hanya dongeng! kau ikut saja lumanyan kan kita bisa berteduh di tempat mewah begini"

"Hm.. begitu ya?.."

"Ya! Karena pemiliknya tinggal sendiri disini kita todong saja, bila perlu kita tuntaskan hasrat kita padanya"

"Hehe iya juga sudah lama aku tidak bersenang-senang, setelah itu kita bunuh saja untuk menghilangkan jejak.." pria itu menyeringai mesum, mengangguk-ngangguk setuju akan ide temannya.

" **Hn, sebelum kalian membunuhnya. Kalian akan mati ditanganku!** "suara berat menggema menyaingi suara derasnya air hujan. Sontak dua pria dewasa yang berniat jahat itu menoleh terkejut kearah belakang dimana suara itu berasal.

"Si-siapa kau?!"

Sosok berjubah hitam menyeringai, dibalik jubah yang menutup wajahnya ia menatap tajam dua orang dihadapannya. " **Aku? Aku hanya seorang malaikat penjabut nyawa yang siap membawa arwah kalian ke neraka, sebelum itu terjadi enyahlah kalian dari tempatku sekarang juga!** "

Dua pria dewasa itu terdiam sejenak sebelum mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak menertawakan sosok berjubah yang dengan bodohnya datang sendiri melawan mereka bagaikan super hero. "Hahaha memangnya kau bisa melawan kami berdua Hah?! baka!"

"Kalau kau berani ayo cepat lawan kami!" salah satu pria menyeringai meremehkan sambil menaik turunkan telunjuknya mengarah kearah dirinya sendiri menyuruh agar sosok bejubah itu mendekati mereka.

Sosok itu menatap datar. " **Maaf saja aku sedang tidak ingin mengotori tanganku dengan darah busuk kalian** " kedua pria itu berdecak kesal.

"Sombong sekali kau bocah!" salah satu pria berlari kearah sosok itu dan mendaratkan kepalan tangannya namun dengan santainya sosok itu memundurkan kepalanya sehingga pukulan itu hanya mengenai udara kosong.

Satu pria lagi mengarahkan tendangannya, sosok itu dengan cepat berjongkok lalu menendang salah satu kaki pria itu. Pria itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan akhirnya terjatuh, pria yang lainnya mendaratkan kepalannya lagi. Sosok itu menghindar dengan lincahnya, meroll kan tubuhnya kebelakang dan menyikut dagu pria didepannya dengan keras menggunakan kakinya. Sosok itu berdiri dengan angkuh melihat pria didepannya jatuh tersungkur.

Dengan geram salah satu pria mengendap-endap kearah belakang tubuh sosok berjubah itu dan bersiap menyerang titik butanya. "Kusoooo!" sosok itu dengan mudahnya menangkap kepalan tangan si pria dibelakangnya dan mencengkramnya dengan erat, mendekatkan tubuh pria itu kearah punggungnya dan membantingnya kedepan. Pria itu mengerang sakit.

Pria yang terduduk didepan sosok itu terkekeh pelan, baju mereka sudah tertutupi oleh lumpur. "Lumanyan juga" puji salah satu pria yang terkena sikutan kaki sosok itu, mengusap pelan bibir bawahnya yang robek sedikit.

Pria itu memandang sosok jakun di depannya. "Apa kau penghuni mension ini? jika bukan, ikutlah dengan kami. Kita kuasai mension ini bersama dan bersenang-senang tentu saja"

"Oh ku dengar juga ada penghuni baru berwajah manis tinggal disini, dia pasti dari kalangan berada sehingga bisa membeli tempat ini. Ayo kita bersenang-senang bersamanya, tentu saja kau boleh melakukannya duluan" ajak pria itu lagi menyeringai mesum berharap agar sosok itu tergiur menerima tawarannya. "Bagaimana kau mau kan?"

Sosok itu hanya diam menatap tajam pria didepannya. "Bisa kau bayangkan punghuni baru itu akan mendesah saat kita merobek bajunya dan menggagahinya layaknya pelac—urAkh!" pria itu tersedak tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika sosok itu tiba-tiba saja mencengkram lehernya dengan cepat dalam satu kali kedipan mata, mencengkiknya hingga kakinya tak menampaki tanah lagi.

" **Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal itu didepanku!** " sosok itu menggeram seram, mencengkram leher pria itu dengan erat. Pria itu memukul-mukul tangan yang senantiasa melingkar dilehernya dengan sangat erat, rasa terbakar dari tenggorokan hingga ke rongga dadanya dapat pria itu rasakan. Secara otomatis mulutnya terbuka berharap oksigen dapat masuk dengan banyak melalui hidung dan mulutnya. Pandangan pria itu mulai mengabur, dadanya mengembang dan mengempis meminta pasokan udara bahkan pening sudah ia rasakan. Dalam pandangannya yang buram pria itu menatap kearah depan dimana sosok itu berdiri dengan gagahnya dengan sebelah tangan yang mencengkram erat lehernya. Pandangan pria itu seketika gelap ketika ia menatap kearah mata sosok itu yang memandangnya sengit dengan mata yang berwarna merah darah.

 **Kretak!**

Suara patahan tulang terdengar nyaring menyamai suara derasnya air hujan, salah satu pria yang masih terduduk menatap horror kawannya yang sudah tergeletak lemas di cengkraman sosok itu. Sosok itu melonggarkan cengkramannya pada leher yang sudah berhasil ia patahkan dengan mudahnya hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangannya saja, membiarkan tubuh pria yang sudah tak bernyawa itu jatuh keatas tanah yang basah.

Sosok itu beralih memandang pria satunya yang masih _syock_ menatap temannya yang sudah tergelatak tanpa jiwa didalamnya, dengan patah-patah pria itu menoleh kearah sosok itu, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat ketika sosok itu memandangnya. Keringat dingin bercampur menjadi satu pada tetesan air hujan yang mengenai kepala sang pria yang masih bernafas dengan berat. Tatapan yang penuh akan ketakutan seketika berganti menjadi tatapan kosong tanpa emosi ketika pria itu melihat sosok itu menyingkapkan sedikit jubah yang menutupi wajahnya dan memperlihatkan mata merah menyala berpendar dikegelapan taman membawa sang pria kedalam ilusi yang menyakitkan. Beberapa detik dari kematian sang pria, api hitam melahap kedua tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Api yang tidak akan bisa padam walau telah terguyur air hujan, menari-nari membakar tubuh itu tanpa sisa disaksikan langsung oleh sosok pria berjubah dengan tatapan tajam bak seekor elang.

- **~(O0O)~** -

Tap! Tap-tap!— **kriieeet** —

Suara pintu berbunyi nyaring ketika salah satu pria berjubah memasuki salah satu ruang tidur di mension itu, tersenyum kecil mendapati sesosok makhluk pirang manis yang bergelung di dalam selimut dengan sangat nyaman. Terlelap dengan wajah polos tanpa beban. Sosok itu berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang, secara perlahan mata merah menyala itu melenyap tergantikan mata onix.

Sosok itu berlutut disamping ranjang milik Naruto, menggenggam tangan sang terkasih dan mengecupnya. "Mulai sekarang aku akan melindungimu Naru…" sosok itu terkekeh ketika sang blonde hanya menanggapinya berupa sebuah gumaman yang tidak jelas dan terkesan lucu dikedua manik onixnya. Dikecupnya penuh rasa sanyang pipi sang blonde beserta dahi serta bibir pink menggoda itu, sejenak ia menatap sang blonde yang masih tertidur pulas sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan tindakan sesosok berjubah yang kini mulai berani melumat bibirnya penuh akan kerinduan. " _Sweet dream, my sunshine"_ ucap terakhir kali sosok pria berjubah lalu mengecup lama pipi sang blonde sebelum ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang berbaring tidur dengan senyum mulai terukir dibibirnya.

.

"Ini kembaliannya, datang lagi lain kali. _Arigatou~_ " senyum Naruto ramah sambil menyerahkan bungkusan berisi bingkisan kue _strawberry cake_ pada remaja perempuan didepannya.

"Aku pesan satu _matcha milles crepes_ dan satu porsi _onigiri_ ukuran keluarga, dua _chicken gyoza_ , dan satu _karaage_ , makan disini" ucap salah satu ibu-ibu dengan dua anak perempuan yang berwajah sama (kembar) yang bersembunyi malu-malu dibalik tubuh ibunya dan seorang pria disampingnya.

"Ha'i, mohon ditunggu" ucap Naruto ramah, kemudian celingukan mencari laki-laki berambut hitam itu. "Sas.. cepat kemari!" teriak Naruto, pria jakung dengan topi dan masker yang menutupi wajah bergegas menuju kearah Naruto bertanya apa yang dia butuhkan sekarang. "Tolong antarkan mereka ditempat yang masih tersedia—eh?" Naruto menatap heran ketika merasakan tarikan pelan di celemeknya, ternyata salah satu anak kembar itu yang melakukannya.

"A-ano bolehkan jika aku makan dekat kolam renang itu?" tanya polos anak perempuan itu. Naruto tersenyum menanggapi, ia berjongkok menyamai tingginya dengan anak itu lalu menepuk kepala anak itu dengan lembut, sedikit gemas juga ketika melihat anak kecil yang bersikap imut seperti ini.

"Untuk anak manis sepertimu tentu saja boleh.. tapi ingat jangan berenang di kolam itu ya, kolamnya dalam kau bisa tenggelam nanti _ne_?"

Mata anak itu berbinar cerah, ia mengangguk mengerti kemudian menarik saudaranya menuju kesana sambil berlari dengan gembiranya. "Keiko- _chan,_ Keira- _chan_ jangan berlari begitu.. kau bisa jatuh sayang~" teriak sang ibu sambil terpogoh-pogoh mengikuti jejak sang anak setelah membungkuk mengucapkan terimakasih diikuti suaminya yang juga meminta maaf karena telah merepotkan.

"Haahh…" Naruto menoleh refleks kearah suara helaan nafas panjang sang pria jakung disampingnya.

"Hei bersabarlah, sebentar lagi jam tutup toko" ujar Naruto mengerti jika pria disampingnya ini sudah kelelahan.

"Bukan begitu.."

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto heran menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak menyangka mension yang terkenal angker sekarang berubah menjadi restoran" ujar sang pria menatap tak percaya pada para penduduk yang datang berbondong-bondong kemari karena rasa penasaran walau ada sedikit rasa takut, makan dengan lesehan ala-ala piknik yang ditemani pemandangan taman mension bagian belakang yang membuat mereka terkagum-kagum bahkan ada yang berselfi mengabadikan pemandangan indah mension.

"Hehe bagaimana pun aku harus mengubah suasana suram di mension ini kan? Lagipula aku juga butuh uang untuk bertahan hidup dan menampungmu, jadi kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku teme~" ucap Naruto dengan bangganya sambil bersedekap dada dan mendengus sombong kearah pria jakung itu. Sang pria jakung hanya mendengus dan memutar kedua bola matanya dibalik topi yang menutupi wajahnya lengkap dengan masker wajah.

- **~(O0O)~** -

"Terimakasih kedatangannya, silahkan datang lagi nanti~" ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk sopan mengantar kepulangan pelanggan terakhirnya di pagar mension.

"Ha'i terimakasih atas jamuannya, sangat memuaskan sekali" ucap sang pelanggan tersenyum senang kearah Naruto membungkuk hormat lalu berlalu dari hadapan Naruto.

"Ha'i! _arigatou!_ Hati-hati dijalan!" Naruto melambai dengan semangat kearah pelanggan itu sampai pelanggan itu menghilang dibelokkan gang.

"Ah~ sebaiknya aku membantu teme membereskan restoran~" ujar Naruto ceria sambil bersiul-siul kecil penuh kegembiraan kearah taman belakang. Naruto merasa bahagia akhir-akhir ini entahlah mungkin semenjak ia menjejaki kakinya di mension ini, ia merasa kembali hidup, ia merasa nyaman dan aman tinggal disini seperti ada yang melindunginya padahal jelas-jelas tempat ini dikatakan angker oleh penduduk sekitar atau jangan-jangan ia memiliki _guardian_ selama ini makanya ia tak kenal rasa takut? Naruto kan selama ini phobia hantu, dengar cerita hantu saja tidak berani. Tapi bukan rasa takut yang ia rasakan, yang ia rasakan adalah perasaan bahagia, tenang, tanpa beban.. sama ketika saat Sasuke masih disisinya dulu.. perasaan itulah ia rasakan sekarang.

.

Drrtt—drttt! Drrt!

Naruto dengan tergesa menaruh piring yang sudah dibilasnya, membasuh tangannya yang terdapat busa sabun sisa mencuci piring dan mengeringkan tangannya di lap bersih. Ia mengambil handphone yang tiada henti bergetar di saku celananya. " _Moshi moshi_.. eh?! Gaara!" pekik Naruto agak terkejut dan setengah girang. Pria jakung yang masih senantiasa menutupi rupanya itu menatap heran kearah Naruto dari arah meja makan.

Naruto mendekati meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi kosong. "Ha'i Gaara! Aku baik-baik saja kok disini!" ujarnya semangat.

"… **."**

"Iya! Kau tenang saja aku makan teratur kok.. Ah! Aku juga buka restoran disini dan banyak yang suka masakanku, restoranku juga tidak sepi pengunjung. Lain kali kau harus datang kesini dan makan direstoranku. Akan kuberikan gratis bagi orang special sepertimu tapi jika berkunjung lagi kau harus bayar ya! Hahaha!" ucap Naruto dengan gembiranya. Sepasang mata onix menatap tidak senang kearah Naruto yang mengoceh gembira dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal di sebrang telphone sana. Naaruto sangat semangat dan riang sekali bercakap-cakap dengan orang itu.

"Ok kau tenang saja! _Bye-bye_ Gaara" ucap Naruto mematikan sambungan telphonenya, lalu menatap seseorang dihadapannya yang duduk diam tak bergeming, walau wajah pria itu tertutupi topi dan masker Naruto sangat yakin jika sedang ditatap tajam oleh pria itu.

"Apa?!" tanya Naruto ketus pada pria misterius dihadapannya yang mengaku-ngaku namanya adalah 'Sas' astaga! nama macam apa itu?! seperti tidak niat sekali memberi nama! Setengah-setengah begitu! Yah Naruto mau tak mau memanggilnya begitu. Nama seseorang harus dihargai kan? Walau terkesan agak aneh, daripada Naruto harus memanggilnya 'teme' di restorannya bisa berabe jika pelanggannya salah paham akan panggilannya. Nanti malah pelanggannya kabur mendengar panggilan yang berupa kata umpatan itu, mereka bisa menyangka Naruto sedang mengumpat mereka.

"Siapa itu?" tanya pria itu datar, entah Naruto merasa suasana agak mencekam ketika mendengar suara pria itu yang terdengar berbeda dari biasanya terkesan bernada berat dan penuh intimidasi.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengeluarkan nafasnya secara berlahan menenangkan debar jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak cepat. "Bukan siapa-siapa hanya sahabatku saja" jelas Naruto pelan dan takut-takut. Hei! tunggu dulu! Kenapa ia harus bersikap gugup dihadapan pria yang bukan siapa-siapanya! Lagipula apa-apaan suasananya ini!? kenapa bisa berubah jadi menegangkan begini?! ia seperti sudah kepergok sedang selingkuh dibelakang suami! Hell!

"Hn?" sang pria jakung menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyender di punggung kursi sambil bersidekap dada, masih memandang Naruto penuh intimidasi dari balik topinya.

Mata Naruto bergerak gelisah, ke kiri dan ke kanan menghindari tatapan sang pria dihadapannya yang seolah mencekiknya kencang. "A-ano—i-i-itu-Gaara itu—" Naruto berkata pelan dan tersendat tidak bisa menjelaskan. "Arrgggh!" tiba-tiba Naruto mengusap-ngusap kasar helai rambut dikepalanya tidak kuat menanggung aura tegas dan mencengkam yang keluar dari pria dihadapannya. "Pokoknya dia sahabatku! Lagipula siapa dia juga bukan urusanmu, dasar teme jelek! Mandi sana! Kau bau!" Naruto mendorong-dorong tubuh pria jakung itu agar berdiri dari duduknya dan berusaha untuk mengusirnya menjauh.

"Haah~ apa-apaan itu tadi?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti setelah berhasil mengusir pria misterius itu dari hadapannya. "Dia kan tidak ada hubungannya denganku, apalagi pada Gaara. Dia sama sekali tak mengenal Gaara.. terus.. kenapa aku seolah gugup menceritakan tentang Gaara yang mantan suamiku itu padanya ya? Hm, aneh~" Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak mengerti dan berjalan kembali kearah wastafel untuk melanjutkan cuci piringnya yang sempat tertunda.

Disebrang sambungan telphone yang sudah terputus itu Gaara mengelum senyum kecil di bibirnya. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar suara ceria dari mantan pengantinnya itu, sepertinya membiarkan Naruto tinggal di mension itu dan mengenang mendiang suami terdahulunya tidaklah salah.. Naruto memang bahagia bersama pria itu..

Hanya pada pria itu saja… Naruto bisa tersenyum tanpa henti. Sayang, takdir begitu tak adil memisahkan kedua orang yang yang tiada henti dimabuk cinta. Termasuk pada Gaara sendiri yang memaksa Naruto untuk menikahinya, merenggut kebahagiaan orang yang paling ia kasihi dan cintai, merebut senyuman merekah indah yang dari dulu paling ia sukai itu… seandainya…

Seandainya… ia bisa mengulang waktu, ia pasti akan mencegah tindakan konyol yang dirinya lakukan dimasa lalu sehingga ia bisa melihat Naruto tersenyum cerah sekarang walaupun dari jauh…

Seandainya…

Seandainya… ia bisa melihat lagi senyuman Naruto sekarang… tapi ia tidak mungkin bisa..

Bibir Gaara mengelum senyum kecil, tatapannya datar dan terkesan kosong menatap arus ombak dihadapannya dengan pemandangan laut bersuasana malam. Kini Gaara berada di jembatan lebih tepatnya di pinggir jembatan bagian luar. Kedua tangannya bersandar dan mencengkram erat pagar jembatan, bila Gaara melepaskan cengkramannya bisa dipastikan jika ia akan jatuh kedalam laut lepas dan tidak akan bernyawa lagi.. sedikit lagi… tinggal sedikit lagi ia terbebas dari rasa beban dihatinya. Satu persatu jari tangan Gaara menjauh dari pembatas jalan. Pikiran Gaara sudah melayang jauh. "Naruto…." sekilas ia terbayang wajah tersenyum Naruto, apakah Naruto akan bersikap sama jika aku pergi nanti? Apakah Naruto akan sedih dan depresi ketika mendengar aku telah tiada? Akankah Naruto bersikap sama seperti mendapati Sasuke meninggal? Apa ia akan bersikap begitu padaku?

Gaara memejamkan matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang mengenyahkan kilasan memory yang tidak sengaja ia dengar… dari seseorang… seseorang yang merenggut nyawa kekasih hati Naruto secara paksa… yang ternyata.. melibatkan diri Gaara sendiri…

"Maaf.. maafkan aku… Naruto.. Sasuke.. maaf…" ujar Gaara lirih, air matanya mengalir perlahan dari kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Semilir angin dingin menyentuh lembut tubuh Gaara yang berhasil sedikit menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut. Gaara tersenyum kecil, membuka matanya secara perlahan menatap hamparan air laut yang terbentang luas dan berkilauan indah tertepa sinar bulan di depan sana. "Selamat tinggal Naru… semoga kau bahagia" ucapnya terakhir kali sebelum Gaara melepaskan cengkraman di kedua tangannya…

Tubuhnya dibiarkan jatuh, terjun dengan bebas melawan grafitasi bumi. **Byuurr!** riak air laut memuncrat naik ketika ada beban terjatuh dan tenggelam di dalamnya. Terjebak kedalam lautan gelap yang sunyi, merelakan air asin memenuhi paru-paru serta tubuhnya, merelakan tubuhnya merasakan rasa sesak dan perih yang luar biasa, merelakan…

Jiwanya yang kemungkinan akan pergi meninggalkan tubuhnya tenggelam kedasar laut dalam…

(Note: Astaga! mohon untuk tidak meniru adegan yang dilakukan Gaara! Berbahaya! 0))

.

.

- **~(O0O)~** -

Malam begitu tenang. Bulan bersinar cerah, begitu bulat dan besar ditemani oleh cahaya kecil berkelap-kelip indah yang bertaburan disekeliling sang bulan seolah keberadaannya memang hanya untuk menemani sang bulan agar tidak sendirian di langit yang gelap. Begitu cantik dan memukau. Sayang kecantikannya tak dihiraukan oleh sesosok pria berjubah, ia malah mendengus kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan sang rembulan menuju kearah pintu di kamar sebelahnya. Pria itu membuka pintunya secara perlahan, rambut kuning menyembul dari balik selimut. Dielusnya lembut menggunakan jempol kanannya, tanpa sengaja ia mengelus sebuah cincin yang melingkar manis di jari sang pirang.

Cincin pernikahan yang berukir nama Sasuke, pria itu tersenyum tipis dikecupnya jari yang tersemat cincin itu lalu mencium dahi sang pirang. Tiba-tiba mata onix itu menatap tajam kalung berbandul sebuah cincin berukir sebuah nama yang tak ia kenal.

Siapa Gaara?

Gigi sosok pria berjubah itu bergetak kesal, ia menggenggam erat kalung berbandul cincin yang berhasil ia lepaskan dari leher si pirang dengan perasaan marah sosok itu menghilang dalam sekejab mata.

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yattaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga… chap ini emang pendek Rin agak bingung buatnya hehe maklum ya.. yang penting kan sudah Up~ flashback menceritakan tentang sasuke kenapa bisa meninggal kemungkinan bakal dibahas di episode selanjutnya sabar ne~

Makasi ya bagi review, fav, follow cerita ini.. semoga kalian menikmati episode ini..

Sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya ya (^_~)

Salam manis,

Shizuka Kirarin

21/05/18,13:47


End file.
